IMMORTAL LIFE
by Lauralarios234
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE. PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE AND I PROMISE NOT TO DISAPPOINT.
1. Chapter 1

I have been on the run and I don't know how long has it been. I have been running away from those who tried to kill me. Hiding from them hoping that they will not find me. Those who I'm hiding from they took everything I held dear to me. They killed my family, destroyed my village, killed thousands of innocent lives, and took my dear brother away from me. He sacrificed himself so I can live and I haven't seen him since. I pray that he's still alive yet I know that's just a foolish wish. They turned me into something I hate. Those who killed my family turned me into a monster, a monster of the night. A creature that my family was sworn into killing them. They made me just like them but I am not. I am something more and if they knew what exactly I am, they'll fear me. They'll want to destroy me but I cannot let that happen. I have to find my dear brother and I don't care how long it takes me, for I have forever an immortal life. This is my story about how I became to be, how I found love and how I finally meet my dear beloved brother, Dareios.


	2. Chapter 2

**1300 BC:**

Somewhere in Greece, there was a small village in the middle of the forest. The people who lived there were peaceful they were happy and joyful. Kids running around laughing without a care in the world. Some men were out hunting and the others were out patrolling the area for intruders. When the hunters came back, it was the mothers who would cook the meat. They all gather together to make a great feast in honor of the Moon Goddess, Selene. The Moon Goddess who the reason why they were still alive and safe.

You see, the villagers were the protectors of the forest. Their ancestors made an oath to fight against evil. They swore to the Moon Goddess, Selene they'll protect the forest from the creatures of the night. She blessed them in becoming great warriors, every night they were given the power and strength in defeating those creatures of the night. Those creatures were pure evil, they killed their victims and drank their blood.

The chief of the village and some men saw what these creatures could do and saw the damage it caused. The chief feared for his people's lives so he and some other men went to the nearest temple and prayed to Selene. Prayed to her if she helped them in destroying these creatures, they'll give up their lives for her. They'll forever be their slaves so she granted them their wish. However, she didn't tell them exactly how they were able to defeat their enemies. The chief and his people didn't care how they look they just cared about protecting the village.

 _ **"Athanasia!?"**_

A 40-year-old woman was looking for the teenage girl, Athanasia. The 40-year-old didn't look any older than her 30s. She had very beautiful features, all the men in the village wanted her and all the women envied her. They all wanted her or to be her. The older women had it all, a great and lovely husband, a son who will take this village as his own, and had the most beautiful girl in the whole village. Her family was perfect and loved throughout the village.

The older lady was running through the crowded streets, looking for the bleach blonde hair teenage girl.

" **Athanasia!** where are you?" the older woman yelled out once again.

"Elpis, whats wrong?" The older women turned around and saw her husband and her son coming towards her looking worried.

"Alkibiades. Dareious. I cannot find Athanasia anywhere and it's almost time for her wedding" Elpis said looked at those two men.

"That girl" Alkibiades shook his head.

Alkibiades is the village chief, he is very welled respected and loved. Just like his wife he doesn't look past his 30s. Despite being chief he has very few white hairs and he's very fit. Alkibiades stands at 6'4 as his wife stands at 5'7. Alkibiades has forest green eyes and his wife Elpis has clear blue eyes. And just like his wife, they both have jet black hair.

"Father, I will go look for her and mother please don't stress yourself out. You'll get grey hairs," Dareios said.

Dareios is the next chief of the village, once his father seemed he is fit to rule Alkibiades will stand down. Dareios stand at 5'9 just a little shoulder than his father. Unlike his father, Dareious is slim yet fit. He may not be as big as the others but he can easily manipulate the others to do what he wants. Dareious is a force to be wrenched with. Dareious has ocean blue eyes with bleach blonde hair, almost as if it is white.

"Thank you, son. Please do hurry I don't want her fiance to think we're breaking our promise" Elpis softly smiled at her son. Dareious slightly smile, bowed his head to Alkibiades and Eplis and turns around to the one place he knows his beloved little sister will be at.

Walking past the crowded streets of their village, Dareious goes into the forest where he knows someone will be at. Thirty minutes passed by and finally, he reached his destination. Watching the girl sitting on the shore, Dareious didn't have to move nor made a sound to let the person know he was there. Somehow she always knew when he was there. Dareious went to sit next to his little sister, who wasn't paying attention to him. She was to busy watching the sun aline with the ocean. No one said anything, they were enjoying their few minutes together before they were going to be separated.

"I don't want to get married, Dareious" Athanasia said after a few quiet minutes. Dareious sighed and pulled his sister closer. She wrapped her arms around his body and placed her head under his chin. Dareious held her closer.

"I know but you must. Think about the village" Dareious said. Athanasia suddenly pulled away from her brother and got up. She screamed out in pure angry.

"I don't care, I don't want to marriage Nikandros. He's an _animal_ " Athanasia said staring at him and Dareious laughed.

"Really did you just called him an animal?" Dareious smiled at her and she shrugged.

"You know what I mean" Athanasia rolled her eyes.

"I do baby sister but you are the princess of this village. And it's your duty to your people and family to marry Nikandros and create a great bond with his people and yours" Dareious said standing up.

"They're your people too," Athanasia said frowning. Dareious just smiled to make his little sister happy. He has always wanted to make her feel happy. She was the only one her who made him feel like he wasn't an outsider like he actually belonged somewhere. Athanasia pulled Dareious into a hug and they stayed like that. Athanasia was smaller than her mother and any girls in the village, she was 5'3.

"I'll miss you, brother" Athanasia said crying on her brother's chest.

"You silly little girl, we're just a village away" Dareious chuckled. He rubbed Athanasia back, trying to calm her down.

"That two days apart. I don't want to leave you" Athanasia said crying.

Dareious let his baby sister cry as he held her close. He was losing the only person he had ever loved. He feared for her safety once she leaves her village, he didn't know how to change Alkibiades' mind or stop his. He only prays that his plan works and she'll be finally happy.

A sound ruined their lovely time together. A horrible screamed filled the silent forest. Dareious and Athanasia both turned to stare at the forest and what they saw caused them to freeze. Smoke was coming from the village.

"The village is under attack" Athanasia said running towards the fire.

 **"ATHANASIA!"** Dareious yelled for her. He watched as the only person he cared about goes right towards danger. Without a second thought, he followed her. Praying to any god who still listens to him, to please protect her.

Athanasia and Dareious both running and the closer they got, the clearly the situation became. This is no ordinary attack, their village was under attack by their enemy, the creatures of the night.

Flames flickered wildly on the wooden walls of handmade sheds of the villager's homes. Reaching out to embrace the rooftops next to it, destroying everything around it, crushing everything on the ground. From where Dareious and Athanasia have safely distanced away from the fire, the heat was unbearable. They heard cries of family members, friends, and people they knew all crying for help. Some were scrambling wildly around the village looking for their siblings, some were cradling their dead loved ones, rocking back and forth crying, pleading with them to get up and the other was fighting off the creature of the night.

Suddenly a white massive flame harshly blew up, reaching for the sky. The wind picked up creating more flames to flare up, tearing more houses down to the ground. Their beloved village was burning to the ground taking some of their people with it. The flames weren't as red as the ground covered with the villager's blood.

The fire swallowing the entire village and there wasn't anything they could do. Athanasia helplessly watched as the embers began to spread more and more, petrifying the little kids who were trapped by the harsh dangerous fire.

One figure caught both of their attention, there in the middle of all of the chaos was their father in his powerful form fighting one of the creatures of the night. A loud screamed brought them from their trance of watching their father fight.

 **"DAREIOUS! ATHANASIA! DAREIOUS!"** their mother's panicked screamed overshadowed the others yells for help.

 **"DAREIOUS! ATHANASIA!"** Dareious and Athanasia both ran their mother. Before either of them were close, a creature of the night attacked their mother causing Athanasia to scream out in anger.

 **"MOTHER!"** Athanasia yelled caused Alkibiades to lose his focus on his enemy. The creature of the night managed to tear Alkibiades arm off. Dareious watched as the two monsters fought for survival, although Alkibiades was twice as taller than his enemy, the creature of the night wasn't weaker. He was just as strong and fast as Alkibiades and his powerful form.

 **"Alkibiades!"** Dareious screamed out as Alkibiades' arm was ripped off. Dareious didn't know where to keep his attention on, there was so much going on. Elpis was on the ground bleeding to death, the village was on fire and attack, they were either dead, dying or fighting back, and it looks like Alkibiades was losing the fight. Suddenly a cold and wet hand touched Dareious' face bring hid attention to that person. Elpis' hand was on his face, she was smiling weakly at him.

"Dare-" Eplis began to speak but stopped and cough out blood.

"Oh, momma" Athanasia cried out.

"Shh, don't speak mother. I'm going to take you away from here" Dareious said before going to pick Eplis up. However, Elpis stopped him and shook her head.

"Listen to me, my son. Take Athanasia and run" Eplis said and both Dareious and Athanasia disagreed.

" **NO!** I am not leaving without you" Athanasia yelled at her dying mother.

"Please, let me help" Dareious begged her. Once again Eplis shook her head and smiled weakly at them.

"Run, my boy, run," she said before dying.

 **"Momma!"** Athanasia cried and held her dead mother.

"Elpis," Dareious said and looked down, he was feeling guilty for her death.

Dareious looked up and saw Alkibiades coming closer to them. Fearing Alkibiades in this form, Dareious went in front of Athanasia, held her back, protecting her in case he was going to do something irrational. Watching Alkibiades closely as he bends down and picked up his dead wife. Alkibiades howled into the night, cried out for his lost love, cried because he wasn't there to protect his mate, his soulmate.

Alkibiadas turned and stared at Dareious, who was still holding back Athanasia. Dareious and Athanasia both knew very well that they should stay away from Alkibiadas and the others when they were in their powerful form. Alkibiadas stared at Dareious' eyes and knew what he was saying. With a final nod to Alkibiadas, Dareious turned and pulled Athanasia away from this place. The ran out into the forest trying to escape the chaos, what they didn't know was that three creatures of the night were following them.

"DAREIOUS" Athanasia screamed out as one of the creatures of the night pulled her back. Dareious turned around and ran to them. He wasn't as strong as them but he would try to get Athanasia back, no matter what it took.

Dareious swung at one of them but the creature was able to stop it in time and he landed a punch on Dareious, who flew to a tree from the impact of the hit. The two other creatures used Dareious as a chewed up toy and beat him up. A roar made them all stopped and turned around. There was Alkibiades in his once again powerful form, standing at 7'8 all fur and muscles, sharp claws out, standing on his back legs, breathing hard staring at them with his pitch black eyes. He showed his razor-sharp teeth at them. The one who was holding Athanasia let go and she ran straight to Dareious who was on the floor bleeding.

Without a second thought, the three creatures went to attack Alkibiades and he returned the attack with pleasure. Dareious and Athanasia both watched as they were fighting to the death. They watched helplessly as Alkibiades was being bitten, hit and pushed around like it wasn't so hard for the creature. With just one arm, Alkibiades defeated those two of the creatures but one was able to finish off Alkibiades, killing him by punching a hole right in the middle of Alkibiades' chest. As Alkibiades went down, the last creature stared at Dareious and Athanasia. The creature went straight to attack them, Dareious had enough strength to push Athanasia out the way, causing him to get bitten instead. The creature pulled away from Dareious and turn to stare at Athanasia, who was to busy staring at her pale stiff brother. She silently crying for him she got up and continue to stare at Dareious. Thinking he was dead, Athanasia turned away and ran. She didn't want to leave him but she knew she had to survive, she was the last one of her people to live and she owed it to them to make it out alive.

Running through the woods, she was tired but she couldn't stop she had to keep on moving. She knew the creature was right behind her, following and chasing her like some kind of game. Running out of woods, she began to run towards a cliff nearby. Before she could make it to the cliff the creature got her by her hair and pulled her back.

 **"AHH!"** Athanasia screamed out.

"So sad, this is the end for you," the creature said. Athanasia stared at the creature of the night, she hates him and his kind. Hate them so much she prayed to the Moon Goddess to give her the strength to kill them off, to get her revenge, to help avenge her family, her people, and her brother.

Out of nowhere, Athanasia felt something tinging in her body. She felt weird, different. The creature came closer and held Athanasia by her throat, without the strength to move away or fight she stood still. Letting the creature close to her neck.

"You smell divine my love," he said before biting into her neck.

"AHH" Athanasia screamed out.

However, unlike the others, this creature couldn't finish her off. Something burned him from the inside and out. Athanasia watched the creature starting to turn into flames. She watched him burning into tiny little pieces and finally when he was no more than ash, Athanasia turned to the cliff.

Once again she felt weird, something inside of her was burning. She looked at her body but nothing was on fire. So didn't want to feel this pain so she started to walk towards the cliff. Looking down at the cliff, the water was clashing with each other. Athanasia wished to be with her papa, mother, and her dear brother. Taking a step closer to the cliff, still feeling the pain where the creature bit her she closed her eyes. Thinking of the one person who wishes to see, she jumped off the cliff into the water. Her last thought before she blacked out was her beloved brother who sacrificed his life for hers.

 _ **"Dareious, "**_ she whispered before jumping.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; HELLO THERE. WELCOME BACK AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW IN READING MY STORIES, I WELCOME YOU! I DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY. FYI, THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY LONG. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ENJOY(:

Athanasia's POV:

Ever since that horrible day, I was left alone in this cold miserable world. To not have anyone to share your life with, to not have someone know who you are in fear of them hating you. I mean it hasn't been all that bad, I had some good friends along the way, I even had a husband but sadly he died. He didn't want to be a what I am so with a heavy heart I had to see him grow old and wither away. In a way, it was beautiful to see someone grow old and in other, it's not. I envy them, they get to grow old and die. I, on the other hand, can never do either of that. But I guess everything happens for a reason.

I still haven't found my dear brother, Dareious. I know he is still alive, however, sometimes I feel like I should give up. Yet something is telling me to not give up hope, that one day I'll see him again, I just gotta wait. So I'm being patient, good things happen to those who wait.

With this cursed life, I decided I'll make the best of it. I trained hard to become immune to the smell of blood. It took me many decades in order for me to control my inner monster but in the end, I made it. I have control of my inner monster and humans are safe from me. Unlike those creatures of the night, I am in control and I am not a wild beast destroying everything in my path.

With my new self-control, it allowed me to have communication with humans. It allowed me to live in peace with them to interact with them. I can act like a normal human, however, I do not look like a human. I am beyond human beauty. I have platinum blonde hair almost as if my hair was gray, my once light blue eyes are now light gray with a hint of blue, my once ivory skin is now pale white, and I am still 5'3 that haven't changed at all (A/N: Athanasia is played by Hannah Waites).

Another thing with my self-control it allows me to attend school. Throughout my immortal life, I have probably been to every school and college there has ever been. Also, I have changed careers so many times. I was a doctor, a nurse, a teacher, and many more, however, i never once thought of becoming famous. Humans cannot know how us. This year I have decided to move to a small town called Forks, Washington. Well more like I'm moving back to Forks, I lived here once long ago when I moved to the States. But that's the besides the point, this town rains most of the year and it's always cloudy so it's perfect for my situation. Forks have always been one of my favorites places to stay and live. I travel and move a lot due to my situation.

I have a house outside of Forks, in the middle of the forest I try to stay away from human contact. Even though I have self-control I still don't want anyone to know what I am. The small cottage I built it myself after I arrived here the first time. Took me a whole day and after all this time it still looks good. The cottage is near a cliff with a full view of the sea, this place reminds me of my time with my brother so I made a home here. Every time I come here I remodel it but keep it a vintage look.

My cottage has a little kitchen, a small living area, a nice decent bathroom with a tub, and on the top floor, it was enough room to sleep in. It's small but it's good enough for just me. I like it because it's the first real thing I made after moving from Greece. This cottage means a fresh new start, a new life in America.

"Home sweet home," I said finally finished cleaning my cottage.

I looked around at my own home deciding whether if it was a good idea to go out hunting or no. I smelled a coven nearby and I don't know if that is something I want to encounter right now. Maybe they're passing by, hopefully, they're just passing by because I don't want to be around vampires. There is also another scent I'm picking up, it's an old familiar scent, but that cannot be. This scent hasn't been around for a really long time. So thinking it'll be best if I stay here in my little cottage and wait until the morning so I can go home.

The following morning I went to the high school early so I can register, it was mid-March so I'll probably be the only new kid, oh well. Parking my car in the parking lot, I smelled the scent of vampires. Thinking to myself, _this isn't good, these vampires have been hunting here, I'll just have to be careful and protect these humans._

Walking into the high school I went straight to the office. Entering the office I went straight to the Administrator. She was a middle age woman, with short curly brown hair wearing glass. She sat behind the desk not paying attention to who just entered the building.

Walking up to her I tapped the bell that was on the desk. Once I tapped it I scared the middle age woman.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, madame," I said smiling.

She looked up at me and gasped, she was shocked at what I don't know. Feeling confused I looked around to see if she was staring at someone else.

"Uhm," the women kept on staring at me with her mouth open. After a few minutes, she composed herself and apologized for her behavior.

"It's okay. I'm Athanasia Oizys" I said smiling.

"Oh yes, the orphan" she rudely said. The lady quickly stared at me, covered her mouth and froze.

"I, um... I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry... I didn't" she kept on apologizing for a long time until I had enough.

"Madame, it's okay. And yes I'm the orphan. I'm just here to pick up my schedule. Do you have it?" I asked nicely, really just wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Ah, yes I have it right here," she said looking for it. As she continues to look for my schedule, the school was being filled with students. After a few minutes, she finally hands me my piece of paper.

"Give this to your teachers and have them sign it. Please bring it back to me by the end of class" she said smiling at me.

"Of course, have a nice day madame," I said before leaving.

As I was walking out the girl accident runs into me. She fell to the ground and luckily for her no one was around to see it. I held my hand out for her helping her up. She takes it, once our hand touched she gasped and stares at our hands. I knew why she did that, my hands were abnormally cold.

"I get cold easily," I said shrugging.

She nods and looks around, she looked uncomfortable. This person was only slightly taller than me, she stands at 5'4 while I stand at 5'3. She has chocolate brown eyes, brown long wavy hair, pale skin. In her own way, she's beautiful, imagine if she would become one of me.

"Lost?" I asked after a few awkward seconds. She nods and looks down.

"The main office is a few doors down, on your right," I said pointing behind us. She stares to where I was pointing at and nods.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, enjoy your day," I said smiling.

I left her behind and started to walk to my classroom. However, I notice that I didn't even know where I was going since I didn't even bother to look at my schedule. So I looked down and study the piece of paper.

Lesson - Teacher - Building

English - Mr. Mason - building 3

Government - Mrs. Jackson building 6

Trigonometry. - Mr. Varner. Building 5

Art - Mr. Smith Building 1

lunch

Biology 2 - Mrs. Anderson Building 2

Spanish - Mrs. Goff. Building 7

Well, that's good, I think? Walking to class I smelled the scent of a coven and it's getting closer. It cannot be possible that there is a coven in school, can't it? I have to be well guarded if this is possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

English class;

I was waiting for the students to fill in the room, Mr. Mason had me wait in the front of the room. Apparently, there is another new student and we're going to wait for her to come in and we'll both introduce ourselves.

The bell finally ran and two kids came inside. It was a cute Asian kid with long straight black hair and the girl who ran into me. She stared at me and smiled.

"You're new?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"Yup. Heads up we're going to give a little short introduction about yourselves" I told her and she sighs.

"Great," she said frowning.

"Right," I said smiling. She looks at me and smiles. We turned our attention to Mr. Mason who walked in front of the class.

"Alright kids, today we have two new students," he said before turning to us.

"Girls," he said before sitting back down.

Bella and I stared at each other, wondering who'll go up first. From the expression, she was giving me she was asking for me to go up first. I sighed and stepped forward. I cleared my throat before talking.

"Hello, my name is Athanasia Oizys. I was born in Greece but I moved here from Alaska." I said smiling at the humans. Once I mention Alaska, I heard whispers saying that I might know the Cullens or if I'm related to them. The whispers were getting louder so Mr. Mason had to stop them before it got out of hand.

"Quiet down, next?" he said staring at the girl next to me.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I moved from Arizona" she kept it short and simple.

"Alright then, you two can sit in the back and no talking," Mr. Mason said.

So Bella and I went to the back, however, during the lesson we kept on talking to one another. And we find out that we had two classes together, this one and trigonometry. We both agreed that we'll wait for one another outside Mr. Varner class. And for lunch the same, we'll both wait for each other outside the cafeteria.

Government class;

Entering my government class I smelled an unpleasant scent. A vampire was nearby to close for my liking. I opened the classroom door and the scent was stronger. This scent had a vanilla, forest scent and also had a muscularly hint to it. But what made it unpleasant want that it was a vampire scent surrounding this particular smell.

I walked into the classroom and searched for the owner of this smell. It was coming from the boy from the back of the room. He was the most beautiful man I ever saw. He had long blonde curly hair that stopped at his shoulders, white pale skin, full lips and those eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of gold. He was staring at me with shocked, confused, surprised, and a hint of anger?

I knew what he was but did he know what I was? Suddenly I was feeling fear and I knew it wasn't coming from me. I narrowed my eyes at him and I knew it was coming from him. After all, he was a vampire and some vampires do have gifts. Probably his had to do with emotions?

I tried hard to push him out of me and once I did he was shocked. I turned around before he does something else. I turned my attention to the teacher who was staring at us confused.

"Mrs. Jackson?" I asked smiling. She looks at the golden eye boy and then at me, she nods before speaking.

"Athanasia Oizyz? Am I saying your name correct?" she asked.

"Yes madame you are," I said and she looks surprised.

"Oh, you're the only one besides Jasper who calls me madame," Mrs. Jackson said smiling. I was guessing that Jasper was the vampire behind me.

"Well not all of us were raised old fashion," I said smiling at her.

"Indeed young lady. Okay, you can sit by Jasper and he'll help you catch up with us. Alright?" Mrs. Jackson said taking my piece of paper from me.

"Of course, madame. Should I go over there now? Or do you want me to wait for the others?" I asked and she looks confused.

"Why would you want to wait for the others?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Well it's just that my last teacher wanted me to introduce myself in front of the class," I said and she laughs.

"Oh no dear, we're far to busy for that unless you want to?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"No, that's alright," I said.

"Alright then, off you go," she said and I turned around to stare at the desk next to the beautiful vampire.

"Great," I said sigh and began to walk over to the desk. I sat down and I felt someone staring at me. I glanced up and saw Jasper staring at me, once I sighed and turned to the front.

During the whole class, Jasper was staring at me and it was becoming rather annoying. And finally, I had enough and turned to him.

"Stop staring at me, it's getting annoying," I said rather too loud.

I intruded the lesson and everyone turned to look at us. They all had shocked faces. Mrs. Jackson took a few steps and spoke.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I don't know, is there a problem Mr. Jasper?" I asked staring at Jasper.

I could have sworn I saw a glint of amusement passing through those golden eyes of his or maybe I was just imagining things. They all turned to him and waited for his reply. Jasper just stared at me and smiled.

"No there isn't," Jasper said.

"Okay then," Mrs. Jackson said,

She made everyone turn around and returned to the lesson. And once again, Jasper kept on staring at me and I didn't know whether to be excited, nervous, angry, happy or just damn irritated. But nonetheless, it was getting old pretty damn fast.

Once the bell rang, I stood up and left rather too quickly for a normal human but I didn't care I just wanted to leave him. Leaving the classroom I heard Jasper chuckle and somehow I liked it. I wanted to hear it more but stop because he was a vampire and vampires are bad.

Trigonometry class;

Trigonometry was the same as my other class, I had Bella in there and like our English class, we talked most of the lesson. She told me about this boy who was staring at her rudely but I told her that apparently, Fork's boys do that. After class, we both decided that since we'll wait for one another in her building because it was closer to the cafeteria.

Art class;

Just like government, there was another golden eye vampire. This time it was a female who kinda resembles Jasper. And just like Jasper, she was staring at me the entire class. I couldn't even paint my painting without her looking my way. She would casually whisper so low that a human wouldn't hear. She would whisper, _'who are you?' 'what do you want?'._ I knew if I wanted to keep my secret from them I had to act like I couldn't hear them. I had to act like a human and luckily for me I been around long enough to accomplish that.

And just like in government, I got up and quickly left the classroom without letting Rosalie, I found out her name, do anything dumb.

Lunch

"Athanasia, over here" I heard Bella call out to me. I start to walk towards her, she was with a boy and a girl.

"Hey," I said smiling at her.

"Hey, umm, this is Mike and Jessica," she said pointing at them.

"Hello, nice to meet you" I smiled. Mike gave me a flirty smiled while Jessica gave me a fake smile. Great high school drama.

"Wanna sit with us?" Mike asked.

"If that's alright with you guys" I replied.

"Of course, let's go get something to eat," Jessica said turning around heading to the line.

Bella and I shared a look while Mike was in Lala land. I smiled at Bella and motioned her to follow me. Bella, Mike, Jessica, I went to their table. I sat next to Bella and we placed our trays down. Suddenly the cute Asian boy from English came squishing in between Bella and me.

"Mike you met my home girl Bella?" the Asian kids said placing his arms around Bella's shoulders.

"Your homegirl?" Mike asked

"My girl," an African boy said before kissing Bella's cheek and pulling Mike's chair away from him. Mike then processes to chase the boy and Jessica moved closer to Bella.

"It's first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy," Jessica said rolling her eyes.

Bella smiles awkwardly and suddenly a flash blinds us. I look up at the photographer. The photographer was a skinny girl with glasses, she looked nice but I had a feeling she had lown insecurity.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature-" she began to say.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again" the Asian kid said. He then turns to Bella and pats her back.

"I got your back, baby," he said before leaving.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela said disappointedly.

"Sorry. There's always eating disorders" Bella said and Jessica looks down at her food and frowns.

"Or Athanasia can always be on your feature," Bella said smiling at me. Angela and Jessica turned to me and stare.

"Would you?" Angela asked.

"Sure?" I said unsure of what I was agreeing too. Angela thank me and turned to Jessica talking about something that I wasn't paying attention too.

Once again the scent of vampires reached my nose, turning my head in the direction of the smell. I saw them from the window, swinging the door open they came inside in slow motion. Two boys, two girls, all chalky pale and devastatingly beautiful. They moved around with effortless grace and took a seat at the table furthers from us. Bella leans over to Jessica and Angela.

"Who are they?" Bella asked. Angela and Jessica turned behind them and giggled.

"The Cullens" Angela said smiling. Jessica leans forward, totally in gossip mode.

"They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago" Jessica said. Bella turned to me and frown.

"Didn't you live in Alaska before coming here?" Bella asked making the girls turn to me.

"Never seen them,"I said shrugging.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela said.

"I bet they do," I said.

"But they live together, Like, together, together," Jessica said. I went to stare at them, however, they were already staring at me. They were whispering things together and since I'm like them I could hear what they're saying.

"That's her" Jasper whisper.

"Is she like us?" the pixie-like girl asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie said narrowing her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

Back with Bella, Angela, and Jessica's conversation. Jessica turned around and stared at them.

"The blonde girl, Rosalie and the big dark-hair guy Emmett they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

I know who is Rosalie, the girl who looks like Jasper. And now I know who that's next to her. By her side, there is this big, brawny guy with a playful glint in his eyes. I saw he's the jokester of the vampires.

"Jess, they're not even related," Angela said defending them.

"Yes, but they live together" Jessica replied. Jessica turns back to stare at the Cullens.

"That little dark haired girl, Alice, she really weird. Uhm, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain" Jessica said and Bella turned to me.

"Isn't that the guy from government class?" Bella asked staring at Jasper who was smirking.

"So they're together? Like a couple?" I asked staring at Jasper.

I wonder why I care if he has a girlfriend or not? He's a vampire and I'm not interested in being with him. I am not going to get involved with him or the others.

"Yeah. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker." Jessica said.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said blinking her eyes in a cute way. Bella smiled at her, she probably likes her better than Jessica.

"Why would you want to be like them?" I asked seriously.

"Are you kidding, who wouldn't?" Angela said laughing.

I stared back at the Cullens, who were staring at me and I rolled my eyes. Then another vampire entered and went to sit next to them. This vampire is lanky, with untidy bronze colored hair. A bit more boyish than the other two. At the Cullens table, Jasper whispered to the new arrival, _'that's her'_. I frown, will I always be addressed as _her_? The lanky boy turned and stared at me. I felt like something was poking into my head like I had a sudden headache.

"Who's that?" Bella asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica said. Suddenly Edward looks over to Bella and Jessica, obviously, he heard his name being called. His eyes meet with Bella's but for some reason he looks confused, Bella quickly looks away.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyways don't waste your time"

 _Obviously, you do since you couldn't get him to date you,_ I thought.

I heard a chuckle coming from the Cullens table. I turned around and saw Edward smiling. I frown, this dude is weird. Edward then looks at me smirking. _Shit, he could read minds_ , I thought. Edward's eyes widen staring at me shocked, I quickly turned away not trying to bring attention to myself. Remembering to bring up the wall so they couldn't get in.

"Wasn't planning on it" I heard Bella said.

Bella, Angela, and Jessica changed their conversation to something else, but I couldn't help but think about them. I peeked a glance at their table and like before they were already staring at me. Their expressions were confused, wonder, worried, and a hint of anger?

Once again I felt the poking in my head, shaking my head to see if it goes away. It doesn't so I turn to stare at their table again. Edward kept his focus on me and I realized why I was feeling like something is poking at my head. He's trying to get past my wall I build up a long time ago. Just like I did with Jasper, I pushed away Edward's attempts. And just like Jasper, Edward looked shocked that I did.

"She pushed me away" he whispered. The others stared at me with eyes wide well expect Jasper who already knew.

 _Great, I just brought attention to myself,_ I bitterly thought.

"They're staring at you," Bella said to me.

"Who?" Jessica asked. Angela, Bella, and Jessica all looked back to the Cullens, who were staring at me.

"Yeah, all of them," Angela said.

"Well I don't care," I said looking at my food.

"You should," Bella suddenly said

"Why? I don't want or need their attention" I said looking up.

"Like you said they keep to themselves. It's best if they stay out of my way and I'll stay out of theirs. I don't need nor want problems. It's better if we don't associate with each other" I said staring at them.

Rosalie and Edward had their eyes narrowed at me, Alice and Emmett stared and Jasper was frowning. Obviously, they all heard what I said and I meant it. I don't want problems, I just want to continue and act like I don't know them.

"Your lost" Jessica said

"Not really, it's theirs,"I said smirking. Angela and Bella laughed and Jessica rolled her eyes. The bell rang and we all got up.

"You have bio next?" Bella asked me

"Yeah with Mrs. Anderson. Meet you after school at the office?" I asked her and she nods.

Biology class;

I walked into the classroom, where Mrs. Anderson was in. She was a young teacher probably in her late twenties. I walked up to her desk and handed her my schedule. She smiled and takes the paper.

"Ms. Oizys, Welcome to Forks. Sadly I don't have a partner for you. But you can sit in the back since its the only empty desk" She said motioning to the back table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson," I said before turning around. However, before I had the chance to walk Mrs. Anderson stopped me.

"Ah, Ms. Cullen and Mr. Hale. Athanasia please wait" she said and I turn around. Jasper and Alice came next to us. Jasper was staring at me while Alice was smiling holding Jasper's hand.

"Mr. Hale and Ms. Cullen please help Ms. Oizys catch up," Mrs. Anderson said.

"No its okay," I said causing them to stare at me.

"Just tell me where you're at and I'm sure I can catch up on my own. I'm a fast learner" I said smiling at Mrs. Anderson. I didn't look at Alice or at Jasper I was busy trying not to pay attention to them.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yes, madame. But thank you for suggesting it" I said before turning around and walked to my desk.

Once class started, Jasper wouldn't stop staring at me. I was so mad that I broke four pencils. Every time I broke a pencil Jasper would smirk and I would glare at him. Whispering profanity at Jasper who smirk grew bigger. Halfway through the lesson, Mrs. Anderson had Jasper, Alice, and I work together on a worksheet. Alice and Jasper turned around since I was behind them.

"Hello, I'm Alice," Alice said smiling.

"Athanasia," I replied.

"Greek," Jasper said making me frown.

"Your name is Greek, it means immortal," he said smirking.

"So you know Greek?" I asked and he nods.

"I know a lot of things," he said.

"I bet"I cut off our conversation short and turn to do our worksheet.

"Need any help, Athanasia?" Alice asked. I looked up and she was smiling at me.

"No, thanks I got this," I tell her.

It became quiet, I was working on my paper and I notice Alice and Jasper didn't even lift a finger. They weren't doing their work so I stared at them.

"What?" Jasper asked

"Shouldn't you do your work?" I asked and Alice shook her head.

"We did this before so its easy for us," she said.

"Well, it doesn't mean you don't have to do your work," I said before turning to my work.

"Where are you from?" Alice asked.

"Why?" I asked staring at her

"Just want to know" she replied.

"Greece," I said looking back at my paper.

"Oh nice what made you come here?" Alice asked.

"Like this place," I said.

"Have you been here before?" Jasper asked. I briefly looked up at him and then down to my work.

"Do you have family here?" Alice asked.

That question made me stop and think about my family and about Dareious. Shaking my head to clear away all the sad thoughts about my family.

"No," I said returning to my work.

"Oh I'm sorry," Alice said but I didn't reply.

"How are you liking Forks?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. I got frustrated with her and her questions. I rudely put my pencil down and stare at them.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything. But I think its best if you leave me alone. I won't get in your way and you don't get in my way" I said making them frown.

"You don't like us. Why?" Alice asked.

This time I was frowning, I looked away because I didn't want to let them know I knew they were vampires. Becuase if they knew they would ask how did I know and I didn't want to tell them.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Stay away from me and I'll do the same," I said crossing my arms.

"Bu-" Alice began to say but Jasper stopped her.

"You hear her, Alice. Leave her alone" Jasper said before turning around.

Alice sighed and turned around. A few seconds before the bell rang, I got up and left the classroom. When I passed Alice and Jasper, they were watching me leave. I couldn't help but feel bad, I don't even know them and yet I am being a jerk. But I stick to what I said, it's best if they leave me alone.

Spanish class;

"Ah, Ms. Oizys. Welcome" Mrs. Goff said. I smiled at her and handed her my paper. She takes it, signs it and gives it to me. She looks around and smiles.

"You can sit by Edward and Emmett in the back," she said pointing in the back of the classroom. I turned and saw the two other vampires.

 _Great, I have them here_ , I bitterly thought.

"Thank you, madame," I said before taking my seat. Walking to my seat, the students were staring at me. Just like the Cullens, I walked in grace and class. But unlike them, I don't kill.

Taking my seat, Edward and Emmett openly stared at me. I ignored them not wanting to interact with them. Once the bell rang, Mrs. Goff started the class saying today we'll be taking note of a movie we're watching today.

Throughout the class, they were both staring at me not even pay attention to the movie. I sighed harshly putting my head down because Edward kept on poking through my head. I was just praying for this day to be over already.

When the bell rang to dismiss us, I quickly got up and left out the classroom. Leaving those two in the back, in their thoughts.

Main office;

I went in first to drop off my slip because I had to go back to my government class, I think I left my notebook and I had to get it. Once I left the office, I walked to my government class. Lucky Mrs. Jackson hasn't left and she kept my notebook with her. I thanked her and left. Walking back to the main office, where Bella was waiting for me, I bumped into Edward, who was looking rather irritated. He went out without apologizing. _What a jerk,_ I thought.

Once inside I saw Bella looking down. I frowned and asked her what was wrong? She said it was nothing and we walked out of the office to the parking lot. Walking out the school I notice the Cullens by their cars. They were staring at Bella and me. Bella glanced at them and quickly looked away while I just rolled my eyes at them. I walked Bella to her orange old pickup truck.

"Nice car," I said and she rolls her eyes.

"This is a good car, okay," she said and I smirk.

"Once upon a time," I said laughing. Bella pushed my shoulders in a playful manner. She leans her back on her truck and stared behind my shoulder. I stopped laughing and turned my head to see who she was staring at. She was staring at Edward and the others and I sighed.

"I think it would be best if you don't mix yourself with them," I said staring at them and then at Bella.

"Why?" she asked frowning.

"They're just... weird," I said lamely.

"Weird?" Bella smirked.

"You know what I mean," I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, I gotta go. I'm going to meet my dad. See you tomorrow?" She asked and I nod.

"Yeah, call me if you need anything," I said as she gets in her truck. Before she could close her door I spoke.

"Just listen to me and stay away from them, okay," I said and she sighs.

"Sure," she said.

"You're going to be the death of me" I teased and she smiles.

"Bye," she said closing her door. I walked to my car which was surprisingly next to the Cullens. I walked to my car and opened the door before I was able to open it I heard someone whisper my name.

 _"Athanasia"_

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, even though I don't need too I still did it to help me calm down. Reopening my eyes, I opened my door, got inside, turned on my engine and quickly left the parking lot. Pulling away, the Cullens were staring at me as I drove away.

What is it with these damn vampires, can't they leave me alone and move on with their lives? Apparent not because they wouldn't stop staring at me. I was thinking if this was a good idea? Should I come back? What if they find out my secret? What will happen?

But I couldn't afford that, I had to stay because if I leave now they'll know something is up and maybe they'll follow me. I don't want that and besides, I made a good friend today, Bella. I didn't want to run away anymore. I want to live my life and Forks is the place for me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday;**

Today was any regular day, I did my best to ignored the Cullen's and so far it's been working. Even though I sit next to them it has been great. Although Jasper is ignoring me I'm okay with that, Rosalie is still throwing daggers at me, Alice is weirdly smiling at me like she knows something I don't, Emmett just stares and Edward. Umm, I haven't seen him around today.

 **Lunchtime;**

I sat next to Bella in our regular table enjoying our food. Today I decided to get only an apple, even though I had lots of practice I still don't like eating human food. Jessica and Angela were on Angela's phone watching YouTube videos, Mike and the boys were talking about football, Bella was on her iPod and I was reading a book about ghosts. All of a sudden I hear someone sigh, I look up and see Bella glancing at the Cullen's table. However something I was wrong, there were only four little vampires instead of five. Where did the mind reader go?

"He's missing" I whispered. That caught the attention of the Cullens and Bella.

"Yeah, he hasn't been here all day," Bella said glancing back at their table.

"He's probably sick," she said and I scoffed.

"I guess," I said really not caring if he was here or not.

"More like ditching class. Don't worry he'll have to show up sooner or later" I reassured Bella.

Bella nods and went back to her iPod. I briefly stared at their table only for them to be staring at me. I caught Jasper's eyes, we were both staring at one another but I looked away because I was feeling weird.

 **Wednesday;**

Today was another beautiful raining day and once again Mr. Edward Cullen didn't show up. Why I don't know but that's all Bella ever talks about. It seems like she's obsessed with him and I'm not liking it. She cannot get to close to them, they're dangerous.

"What do you think?" Bella asked me. I stared at her confused, was she talking this entire time? Bella sighs. We were in the girl's restroom before our Trig class started.

"Were you even listening at all?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Mm, something about Edward?" I asked smiling a bit.

Bella shakes her head and sighs. Before Bella could reply the door open revealing Rosalie and Alice. They both stopped at the doorway, Bella came closer to me, I stood up a little higher showing them that I wasn't afraid of them.

Alice and Rosalie were studying us, Rosalie with cold eyes staring at me up and down while Alice first stared at Bella and then smiled at me. No one said anything we all just stared at one another. It became a stare competition between Rosalie and me, you could literally feel the tension we were giving. I knew Bella was feeling uneasy because she was moving behind me and playing with her hands. Without looking away from Rosalie I grabbed Bella's hands.

"Let's go, Bells," I said pulling Bella with me.

Alice stepped aside but Rosalie didn't. So since she didn't want to move out of the way I shoved right past her. I heard her growl low, smirking because I got the ice princess mad. Coming out the restroom, Jasper was waiting in front of the door. Bella and I stopped and stared at him. Jasper was already looking at me, however, his eyes weren't bright gold this time they were dark gold and I knew what that meant, he hasn't fed. I pulled Bella closer and left to our class. I didn't want any more problems with them nor did I need them.

 **Thursday;**

The same thing like before, Edward freakin Cullen didn't show up to school today. And another, Jasper is informing me, I'm ignoring him and his 'siblings' are still staring. The cycle keeps on going.

Bella and I were by her truck, she was leaning on her truck reading a book while listening to her iPod, while I was sitting in the cargo bed, the back of her pickup truck. I have been parking my car next to Bella's because I don't want to be near the Cullen's. As we were sitting there minding our own business, a red M3 BMW drove by us. It was the Cullen's, I notice Bella glancing at the Cullen's group. And once again there were only four instead of five. I head Bella sigh again.

"Give it a rest," I said staring at the Cullen and they too were staring at us.

"Like I said, he'll have to show up eventually,"I said.

"You're right," Bella said going back to her book.

With one last glance at the Cullens, I went back to my book. The rest of the day it seemed like Bella has finally gotten over Edward and I was pleased. She didn't need him and surely he didn't need her.

 **Friday;**

I waited for Bella like any other day and since it was raining I knew she was most likely coming late. As I was waiting for Bella, the Cullen's arrived without the mystery man himself. As usual, they stayed outside waiting for the bell to ring. I tried to not pay attention to them but it was extremely hard. Something was calling me to them, something was pulling me towards them and I didn't know if I wanted to listen to it or not.

I decided to peek up and steal a single glance at them and like before they were already staring at me. I don't know made me do it or what possessed me to do it but I smiled at them. Me smiling at them took them off guard because they stared at me shocked. Seeing their shocked faces made me laugh a little too loud but who cares, their faces were priceless. Hearing my laugh Alice, Jasper, and surprisedly Rosalie smiled, however, Emmett laughed and his laugh made me laugh even more. We probably were looking like idiots laughing across the parking lot but I didn't care. This was probably the first time in a long time I laughed freely and I liked it, perhaps the Cullen's weren't so bad after all.

The bell rang and everyone outside including the Cullen's started to head inside. Jasper stopped and stared at me, probably wondering why I wasn't going inside. He motioned with his head to the school, shaking my head, mouthing 'Bella' to him and he nods getting that I was waiting for her. He goes inside the school with the others. I didn't have to wait long for Bella, a few minutes later she arrived.

"Good morning" I greeted her as she opened her door.

"What so good about today?" She asked kinda grumpy.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I teased her and she sighs.

"Sorry I just don't like ice" she explains as we head inside.

"I know, I'm just teasing ya" I smiled at her and she returns it.

"Hey you heard what happened down in Mason County?" she asked staring at me. I looked at her confused.

"No why?" I asked.

"Some guard got killed by some animal," she said making me stop.

"An animal? Killed someone? What kind?" I asked.

"Don't know, Charlie was heading over there" she replied as we continue to walk.

"You know you should call him dad not by his name," I said making her frown.

"I know and I'm working on it," she said.

"Good" I smiled at her before opening the door to our English room.

 **End of the day;**

Today was an odd day, I started to talk to the Cullen's more today. Even though I said I shouldn't I cannot help myself but to talk to them. Bella and I were walking back to our cars. She was telling me about her day and I was listening. Edward needs to work on his people skills, I thought.

As we were walking Bella was carefully avoiding any icy puddles. Since it stopped raining, the ground was filled with water and patches of ice. I was finding this amusing watching her as she skipped around whenever we reached a puddle. She was carrying her golden onion she and Edward won in Biology.

As we reached the cars, Bella turns around to stare at Edward who was already staring at her. He was standing next to a silver Volvo with his siblings. I watched as they both stared at each other and I rolled my eyes at them. _Lovebirds_ , I thought.

While Bella was busy staring at Edward, I turned to stare at the others. Alice was talking to Rosalie, Emmett had his arms around Rosalie probably not paying attention, and Jasper was staring at me. However, these past few days his stare was different from one another. Every day he would show different emotions, somedays it was frustration, some were happy and others were as if he was sad. But it seemed like I was the only one who could see these emotions as I was the only one actually paying attention to him. As if I was the only one he showed this side and I didn't know how to feel. Breaking my from my trance Emmett loud voice calls out to me from across the parking lot.

"Athanasia" Emmett calls out. This caused the everyone to me staring at me. Ignoring them as always I decided to pull out my book and read.

"Athanasiaaaa" this time Emmett sang my name. Ignoring him, even more, I pull the book higher.

"Athanasia"

"darling" Emmett calls filled the air. Once again I ignored them.

"Athanasia" he calls out. This time Bella pokes my side and I look up at her.

"I think they want you," Bella said staring at me. I looked over at them and they were smirking. Those little bastards.

"Ignore them," I said looking back at my book.

"A-than-asiaaaa" he broke down my name in a song.

"What!" I screamed out in annoyed.

"Come here" Emmett screamed out.

I stared at him as if he was crazy, I rolled my eyes as he smirks. I was going to deny but when I made eye contact with Jasper, he mouthed 'come' and just like that my feet began to move.

"I'll be back," I told Bella already walking towards them.

I knew people were staring and I didn't care. For some odd reason, all I could do was stare into Jasper's eyes and nothing more. Once I got there, I broke eye contact and sighed. I stopped in front of Jasper.

"What is it?" I said trying to sound annoyed. I stared at Emmett who had a big grin on his face.

"Just wanted to see if you would come," he said smiling.

My eye twitched in pure annoyance. Before I had the chance to reply, there was this high pitched screech that grew louder and louder. I turned around and saw a van, Tyler was losing control of his van and was going straight towards Bella.

It was as if time itself slowed down as the van went towards her. The students stopped what they were doing and watched what was about to happen. Bella turned to the van with wide eyes and slowly she stared back at me horrified. Taking a step forward Bella, ready to run to stop the van, however, out of nowhere arms were around my waist pulling me back, stopping me from running. I struggled to pull away from whoever was holding me back and with no success, I stopped struggling. At that moment all I could do was watch as the van crush my friend.

 **"BELLA"** I screamed out my friend's name as the van crashed her car. The loud crashed silent the whole parking lot. Fearing for my friend's life I made an attempted to move away but once again no luck. Somehow watching me Bella in this act, brought me to the sacrificed of my dear brother. This was as painful to watch.

Suddenly chaos broke loose, everyone screaming out for Bella and running towards her. However, since everyone was busy paying attention to Bella they didn't notice Edward moving in his vampire speed out the way.

"Idiot" Rosalie and I hissed. I looked down at the pair of arms that were wrapped around my waist and notice they were Jaspers. I looked up at him, he was frowning staring ahead towards the scene.

"You guys should leave and find him. Make sure he's okay" I said. This time when I attempt to move Jasper's arms away he let go. I ran towards Bella, who was surrounded by the students. Once I was there I made sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," she said sighing. She grabs my hands that were shaking and stares into my eyes.

"Athanasia, im fine," she said softly.

"They ambulance are on their way," some girls said.

"Great" Bella said sighing. I gave her a small smile, knowing she didn't like any sort of attention.

 **Hospital E.R;**

I was with Bella in the room where they were checking her and Tyler. The double doors burst open revealing a middle age man with a cop uniform, probably Chief Swan. He runs in, faces white with terror, fearing for his daughter life. He looks around and spots Bella, sitting on a gurney, getting checked by a female E.R doctor. On her left side was Tyler, the boy who almost killed Bella, he kept on apologizing for the event. I was on her right side, getting fed up with Tyler's constantly apologizes. Once he sees Bella he rushed to her side.

"Bells. Are you alright?" Chief Swan asked.

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down" Bella told her father.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I tried to stop" Tyler said, once again apologizing.

"It's okay, Tyler" Bella sighed for the 100th time this hour.

"It sure as hell is not okay," Chief Swan said.

"You can kiss your license goodbye," Chief Swan told Tyler.

"Chief Swan, with all due respect, it wasn't Tyler's fault," I said defending Tyler. Cheif Swan, Bella, and Tyler all stared at me, sort of shocked that I defended him.

"Who are you?" Chief Swan asked.

"Sorry, I'm Athanasia, Bella friend from school," I said extending my hand to shake his.

"Ahh, you're Athanasia. Bella talks highly of you" he said shaking my hand. He looks down as we touched, probably wondering why my hands were cold.

"Well I'm honored, you have an excellent daughter, she's a great friend," I told him smiling and Cheif Swan smiles.

"Please call me Charlie," Chief Swan said. Before I could reply someone came in and I would never expect to see.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here," a vampire in a doctor's uniform said.

Immediately I went in front of Bella, shielding her from him. He stared at me and frowned. This vampire was in his mid-20s, blonde hair that was nicely pulled back, face kind, pale and tired looking. Yet he still looked like a movie star, absolutely beautiful, just like what a vampire should look like.

"Good, Dr. Cullen," Charlie said. What? Is this vampire an actual doctor? He turns to the female doctor that was attending to Bella's needs.

"I got this one, Jackie," he said. Jackie, the E.R doctor hands him Bella's chart and exist. Dr. Cullen reviews Bella's chart then he looks up at me. I was still in front of Bella, protecting her.

"May I?" he asked me.

"Athanasia, she's in good hands," Charlie said. I didn't look at Charlie, I was busy staring at Dr. Cullen. I didn't know what to do, should I or no? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see who it was.

"I'm okay," Bella said softly. I stare at her an then went to look at Dr. Cullen, silently warning him.

"I'm headed outside for a bit. Call me if you need anything" I tell her. Bella nods and I turn to Charlie.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Charlie. I hope to see you again." I smiled at him.

"Likewise, Athanasia," he said.

I slowly walked past Dr. Cullen, we briefly made eye contact, however, he was the first one to look down. I exit the room, turning the corner I see Jasper sitting down. I frown what is he doing here. He looks up and spots me, getting up he walks towards me.

"How is she?" he asked. I didn't say anything but stared. I couldn't help but notice that they were different from all the vampires I ever met. Vampires acting human, going to school, having a day job in a hospital, of all places.

"He's a doctor," I said. Jasper frowns not understanding what I meant by that.

"You guys are different," I said. I could see him stiffen a little, he locks his jaw. He looks away.

"He shouldn't have done that" He still doesn't look at him.

"Stay away" He sharply looks at me, his eyes blackened.

"Why?" he asked sounding vulnerable and angry.

I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer so I stayed quiet. We both stares at each other, angry, defensive and without a doubt, attracted. Jasper inched closer towards me.

"It's best" I whispered. Once again Jasper came closer since he was taller than I was, I had to look up. If we moved a little closer our lips would touch. If people passed by they would think we were either kissing, lovers, or we were about to kiss.

"Is that what you keep on telling yourself?" Jasper asked staring into my eyes. At that moment all I wanted was to move closer and kiss him but three things stopped me,

1\. He's a vampire 2. He's dangerous and 3. he has a girlfriend

I moved away from him, without a word I walked away from him. I was confused by my emotions never have I felt this way, not even with my first husband. Yes, I loved him and yet this feeling towards Jasper was something I cannot understand nor explain. No doubt I was attracted to him and I don't know how to feel about that. But either way, I will not do anything to cause myself to fall for him, he should be the last person I needed.

I walked back and spotted Bella and Edward talking, well more like arguing. Edward turned around and went back to Rosalie, Dr. Cullen, and Jasper. When did he get there? He stopped in front of them and stared at me. Bella walked towards me and stopped and stared at the Cullens.

"Didn't I tell you, they're weird!" I said trying to make her smile.

"He's hiding something... and I'm going to find out," she said walking away from me. I sighed and closed my eyes, once I opened them I stared at them. I stared at Edward and narrowed my eyes at him. With the coldest voice I can muster up, I spoke to him.

"Stay away," I said. They all frowned and I left without giving them a chance to say anything. Bella couldn't find out the truth or else bad thing will happen. And she shouldn't be anywhere near them, they had to stay away.

 **Jasper's POV:**

"Family meeting," Carlisle said walking away from us. Rosalie, Edward, and I followed behind him. I left with Rosalie since I came with her in the first place, I had to make sure Athanasia was alright.

Once we were home, Carlisle called out to everyone. We all gather up in the living room and waited for him to speak. Whatever he needed to say it was serious and urgent, I never since he looks so worried before. When he didn't say anything, Emmett spoke up.

"She's different," he said making me confused.

"Who different?" I asked.

"Athanasia," he said staring at me. Hearing her name, I went into protective mode, what's so different about her.

"What you mean?" I hissed.

"She different. She's not human nor a vampire" he said.

"What?" we all said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not sure. She isn't like anything I have seen. She isn't either yet she isn't completely normal. One thing I'm positive is that she's very old. How old? I don't know exactly. But my inner beast was telling me to bow down to her" Carlisle said,

"So I'm not the only one," Edward said.

"You guys felt it too?" Emmett asked,

"Yeah, it's like when she stares at me all I want to do is bow and listen to her every command," Rosalie said.

"So what she like an ancient?" Emse asked.

"No... I don't know... whatever she is, I bet she's the only one of her kind" Carlisle said.

"Do you think the Volturi knows about her?" I asked.

"No, if they did I know they'll have her capture by now. She's rare and someone like her is very useful" Carlisle said. No one said anything, we were all wondering who or what is she?

"So what now?" Alice asked.

"Get to know her?" Esme suggested.

"No, she made it very clear. She wants us to stay away" I told him frowning. Alice came towards me and sadly smiles.

"Jasper there's something you must know about her," she said.

"Alice" Edward whispered but she shakes her head.

"No, I kept this for so long, I may not know what the futures hold but I am current on one thing. He's happy, happier than I ever seen him" Alice told Edward. We were staring at both of them, confused and worried. What are they talking about? Alice slowly comes towards me, holding my hand squeezing them.

"You know that I love you right?" she asked.

"Yeah and I love you,"I told her confused. Why is she saying this? What is going on?

"I had a vision" she slowly said.

"A vision of?" I asked,

"A vision about Athanasia," she said and I raised my eyebrow at her. I was scared of her answer I knew whatever she was about to say, I wasn't going to like it.

"And you... you two were together... like together together... you were smiling... you were happy," she said.

I pulled away from her, how can this be? There must be some kind of mistake, I love Alice. She may not be my mate but I love her so much. How can I stop loving her and love someone else? I moved away from her, frowning and shaking my head.

"Jasper listen to me" Alice pleaded with me.

"No! There has to be some kind of mistake" I said.

"I saw it. More than once. Every day it's becoming more and more clear. You and Athanasia are together. I think you guys are mates" she said making me angry.

" **NO!** You are my wife and I will not leave you for her" I screamed out.

"Jasper," Alice said.

" **NO!"** I yelled.

I walked away leaving them in the living room. Alice was calling my name but I didn't listen. How could she say something like that? She's my wife, I love her and she loves me. How can she say I am someone else mate? I will never leave Alice, she's been there for me and I will not leave her because of some silly little vision.


	5. Chapter 5

After the accident, Bella and I went to her house and talked about the accident. She told me all her thoughts and theories about Edward and his family. I must say, I did underestimate her, she isn't that stupid, she's very observant. And I fear she'll figure it out, I fear for her safety and her life. I do believe that she shouldn't know that they're vampires, I mean it would be best if she doesn't hang out with them.

On the weekend, Bella and I hang out. We stayed at her house, do some school work, talk some more about the Cullens. We even went to the movies and we went to the have some dinner outside of Forks. I know she doesn't like shopping but for me, she went and I am so glad she did because not once did she even mention, Edward's name, it was just about us.

I do feel like Bella and I have a special bond, I believe we have a unique friendship and it'll last a lifetime. I want to tell her about me but I fear for her. If I tell her what will happen? Will she accept me for me or will she hate me? I know it's wrong for me to get mad at Edwards, but he's dangerous. I am nothing like him or his family. I am something more, something beyond imaginable, I am unique. If they knew what I was, they'll never believe me, they'll want proof and that proof is what I'm afraid of. I am afraid of what I am, I hate what I have become and I hate that I cannot be something else. I hate myself and I am afraid that I'll turn just like them, evil.

Bella was looking down, staring at the tires marks on the ground, probably thinking back to the accident. I sigh, _this girl has to let it go._ Bella and I were standing by her truck waiting to leave the school. Several science classes were going on a field trip to a greenhouse. Bella's teacher, Mr. Molina, was in charge of our group. I look up and see Edward arrive with Alice and Jasper. Jasper was staring at me angrily and looks away. I frown, _I thought we were good?_ Alice gives me a sympathetic smile. I smile back at her confused. As I was watching them I didn't notice Mike coming towards us.

"You're alive," Mike said in his awful impression of Frankenstein. We both smiled at him.

"... Mmm, yeah. False alarm" Bella said awkwardly.

"Actually, Im glad you're not dead 'cause... well, that would suck... plus I wanted to ask you... even though it's a month away..." Mike stuttered.

He was having a hard time asking Bella something. Then I realize what he was asking. I turn to look at Bella to see her expression, however, she wasn't even paying attention to Mike. She was distracted staring at Edward across the parking lot. I notice that Edward stopped his conversation with Jasper and Alice. He tilts his head to our side and I'm positive he's listening to the conversation. Jasper made eye contact with me but then quickly turns away.

I don't know why he's acting like this. I mean, I understand I haven't been all welcoming towards him and his family but I thought we were coming to an agreement. I thought things were okay for once. I look away and look at Mike who looks awkward staring at Bella.

"So what do you think?" he asked. Bella turns to him and gives him a confused stare. She wasn't even paying attention, poor guy, I was trying not to laugh.

"Mm?" Bella said confused.

"You want to go? to prom... with me?" he asked with his best puppy eyes. Realizing what he just asked Bella looks horrified. Once again I tried not to laugh.

"Prom... as in dance... I, uh, have to go... somewhere. To, uh, Jacksonville. Yeah" Bella says. I look at her in disbelief, she needs to work on her lying skill. I was really feeling bad for Mike at this second.

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked disappointedly.

"Non-refundable ticket," she said shrugging. He nods and then looks at me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"So Athanasia" Mike began to stay.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering" Mike began to say but I interrupted him.

"Hahaha, No. Don't you even think about it. I ain't no ones second choice" I tell him.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said looking down.

"And besides, I won't be the only one asking you to prom," he said making me roll my eyes.

"Look, why not ask Jessica. I know she likes you" I tell him.

We all turn to look at Jessica, who was with Mr. Molina. Jessia looks at us, smile and waves. Suddenly Edward, Alice, and Jasper passed in front of Jessica. Edward smirking, Alice was smiling, and Jasper had an angry face.

"Common guys, green is what? Good. Let's go" Mr. Molina said. Bella, Mike, and I moved to our buss.

We arrived at some college's greenhouse. Mr. Molina and a tour guide lead us through the greenhouse. Throughout the entire tour, Bella couldn't take off her eyes away from Edward. Jasper, Alice, and Edward were in the front while Bella and I were in the middle. Mr. Molina demonstrates how a compost machine works, while the students were messing around. Edward separates away from Jasper and Alice, he went to stand alone next to some plant, Bella breathes in and starts to walk over to him. I watched her go towards Edward, I sigh and continue on my path. Walking by myself, I passed Jasper and Alice, who was staring at me. Alice smiling, holding Jasper's hand and Jasper was narrowing his eyes at me. Suddenly I felt scared and afraid, I knew why. I stared at Jasper, rolling my eyes at him, whispering 'moron' and left them there.

I was alone in a corner, admiring a certain plant, Fragaria Chiloensis. Picking up the pot so I can examine this plant closely. This type of plant grows here in the Quileute tribe. They used it as a medical herb, they chew on the leaves and applied them as a poultice on burns. I remember the first time, I spotted this plant. I was walking along with my husband...

"Fragaria Chiloesis" a voice broke my memory. Not even turning around, I place the plant down and started to walk away. I knew it who was and I didn't want to talk to him.

"You were sad," Jasper asked and I ignored him.

"Does that plant mean something to you?" he asked making me stop.

I kept looking forward not even turning back, closing my eyes I sighed. Opening my eyes I started to walk but was stopped by a hand on my left arm. Slowly I turn to him and stared at his dark golden eyes. We didn't say anything, just stared at one another. I don't know why I feel safe and happy when he was around, yet im scared. Scared of my new found feelings for him. Will these feeling be a blessing or a curse?

"What are you doing here" Jasper whisper

"On a field trip," I said still staring at him.

"You know what I mean," Jasper said frowning.

"I don't know," I said.

"You're cold," he said staring down at my arm.

"You're colder than me," I said and he looks up. He didn't say anything but just stared at me. He frowns.

"Leave," he said. I blinked twice, did he really just tell me to leave?

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, leave," he said backing away.

"Who made you in charge of me? You don't get to boss me around. And you certainly don't tell me to leave"I said getting angry.

"It's best if you leave now," Jasper said unemotionally.

"You bastard, you don't get to tell me when I get to leave or when I stay," I said angrily.

"I think it's best," he said but I cut him off.

"Well you don't know and you're wrong, Jasper. Just like I said before, stay out of my way and I do the same. It's so simple and yet you're here in my personal space, ordering me to leave. Who the hell do you think you are? You have no authority to tell me anything. So I suggest you leave me alone" I tell him furiously.

"You don't know anything," he said angrily. I step closer to him, inches away from his face.

"No, you don't know anything. I suggest if you want to live your lives as normal as possible, you leave me and Bella alone"

"Are you threatening me?" Jasper asked, stepping closer to me

"No, I am warning you and your brother. Stay away"

"What are you going to do?" he asked staring down at me.

"You don't know me or what I'm capable of doing"

"Enlighten me then," he said getting closer to me. I didn't say anything but just stare. He looks at me and then he steps away, frowning.

"I think it's best if we weren't friends," he said. That sort of wounded me and my pride.

"Who said we were friends, to begin with?" I asked.

He got angry and walks away from me. When he passed me he slightly shoved my shoulder back. I lost balance for a split second but good thing I reached for the table next to me or else I would have fallen. I was fuming, all I wanted was to scream out in anger. No one has gotten me this mad, not even my dead husband, may he rest in peace.

I turned around and walked outside. Walking out the greenhouse, I saw Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward talking. I walked faster just in case Bella needed my help. Once I got there Alice asked Bella a question.

"Hey. Will you be riding with us?" Alice asked. Before Bella could say anything I cut in.

"No," I said coldly.

They all turn to me, Bella surprised, Alice looked at me curiously, Edward looked at me with narrow eyes and Jasper looked at me angrily.

"She won't be joining you, besides your bus is full," I said grabbing Bella's arm.

I pulled her away from them. Going on our bus, Bella and I sat down on our previous seat. I sat by the window, looking outside I see Alice staring directly at me. She smiled sadly at me then looks away. I sigh, these people are troublesome. I turn away from the window and stare in front. I heard Bella sigh.

"So, what was that?" she asked

"Mm?" I said turning to her, she frowns.

"You, back there? What was that?" she asked.

"Well, it looked like you needed my help. Besides, I saw the way Edward was staring at you so damn angry. I'm your friend and I have to protect you from him. I mean, what the hell is his problem? You haven't done anything wrong and yet he still has the freakin balls to stare at you like that? I mean, really? And yet he acts like this is all your fault. Gosh, I swear I just want too, ugh" I kept on ranting.

Bella laughed out loud, I stare at her amazed because this is the first time she ever laughed like that. And some reason, I liked when she laughed. She pushed my shoulder, shaking her head and still laughing.

"You're such an idiot," she said laughing.

"Yeah, and you love me like that. Besides, now you're stuck with me" I said smiling at her.

Bella shakes her head and smiles. She lays her head on my shoulder and listens to her music. I look out the window with Edward staring at my direction. I have never been a bad person, despite the bad things that happen in my life, I still like to give a person the benefit of the doubt. My brother always said 'you don't know what goes on with someone. Some people like to hide their feelings and thoughts so others won't judge them. So that they won't see them as different, so they won't feel let out. We need to see them for **who** they are and not for **what** they are. Because most of the times, it's the people who we believe that are good, they turn out being bad." I try to live by his words but sometimes it difficult for me especially if it comes to vampires. They took away everything from me and I know I shouldn't judge them for what their kind have done to me, but like I said it's difficult not to. But I try and at times, I don't know if I'm doing the right then or not.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. And tell Charlie I said hello" I told Bella.

"Yeah, will do. Drive safe, Athanasia" Bella said closing her car door.

I watched Bella drive away, after a few seconds I turn around and head towards my car. Getting inside I look at my review mirror and notice that Jasper was staring at my car. Rolling my eyes, I turn on my car and drove out of the parking lot. I didn't even bother glancing back at him. We had an agreement that we won't be friends nor would we get in each other ways, it's for the best... I think?

 **Next day in the cafeteria;**

Bella and I walk in the cafeteria, she pushes open the door and we head over to the table with the gang. I notice Bella glance over the Cullens, however, I didn't. I was so damn angry at Jasper so I got determinate to ignored him the best as I could. I dropped my bag on the seat and stare at the gang.

"La Push, baby. You guys in?" Eric asked staring at Bella and me.

"Should we know what that means?" Bella asked.

"La Push Beach, down on the Quileute Rez," Mike says but I stopped him.

"Wait, **QUILEUTES?** " I asked a little loud. Everyone stopped and turn to look at us. The Cullens were watching us with curiosity.

"Hells yeah! I'm down" I said smiling like a fool.

"You been there?" Bella asked looking at me strangely.

"Once and I loved it. It's beautiful, Bells. You'll love it. Besides, there are really hot guys" I said pushing Bella's shoulders and she smiles.

"Anyways, we're going all going after school. Big swell coming in" Mike said.

"And I don't just surf the internet," Eric said standing up on his seat, pretending to surf.

"Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board" Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"There's whale watching, too. Come with" Angela said.

"I mean how could we say no to that face?" I asked hugging Angela, who was sitting next to me.

"La Push, baby, La Push," Eric said with a weird accent.

"I'll go if you stop saying that," Bella said making us laugh.

"Be right back," I said to Bella and she nods.

I went to the chip machine near the salad bar station. Trying to decide what kind of chips I wanted today, I look a little to the right side and through the reflexion of the glass, I saw Jasper coming towards me. I sighed and tried to do my best to ignore him.

"Will you hurry up?" he said rudely. I didn't answer, however, I did decide to take a little longer.

"It's not that hard to decide on chips," he said angrily.

"Well you wouldn't know since you never had any," I said pressing the buttons 'R3'.

"And how would you know that?" he asked.

"Easy, you guys don't eat anything. You're either moving the food aside, you or Emmett would throw it at each other or you'll throw it away" I said taking out my Baked Hot Cheetos out.

"Stalking us?" Jasper smirks. I turn to him and then to his family who was staring at us.

"No, more like observing,"I said turning to him.

"And why would be observing us?" Jasper asked frowning.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He looks at me confused at my question.

"You said to leave, that we shouldn't be friends, and yet you're here invading my privacy," I said.

"I didn't mean we shouldn't be friends because I don't want to," Jasper said.

"It looks like you don't know what you want, Mr. Hale. I suggest you make up your mind before it's too late" I said moving away. I stopped halfway and turned around. Jasper was already staring at me.

"And a little advice, the Baked Hot Cheetos are really good," I said smirking.

Jasper just stared at me, watching me leave. I went to my table, picking up my bag and walked out of the cafeteria. Before leaving, I glanced at Bella and Edward talking. Edward and I made eye contact for a little before I turned away. I swear they're troublesome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

The beach is freezing cold, well for a human of course. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and the others suited up to surf. Bella, Angela, and I stayed behind in Tyler's van. Bella and I sat on the van while Angela was inside.

"I keep on thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't," Angela asked disappointedly.

"You should ask him," Bella said. Angela had a flustered look.

"Take control. You're a strong independent woman," Bella told Angela, hoping she'll have some confidence.

"I am?" Angela asked

"Yeah, I mean who said it was only the men who got to ask the ladies to prom?" I stated. But before anyone said anything we heard someone yelled out Bella's name.

"Bella" a voice called out.

We all turn to see who it was. There stood there native American boys walking towards us. All three had long hair, russet skin, fit bodies, and they all had the familiar scent. A scent I have not smelled in a long time. What surprised me the most was the boy in the middle. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It couldn't be real, his died I saw him die of old age, so how can he be right here in front of me, alive?

The three boys stopped in front of us. They were staring at me strangely, they all shared a look but I didn't even care.

"Guys this is Jacob" Bella said,

But I paid no attention to it. I slowly got up from the van and processed to walk towards the guy in the middle. Once I was standing in front of him, I slowly placed my hands on his face, touching his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, and lastly his lips. I stared into his eyes and they were the same dark brown eyes as before. The same long black hair as I remembered it. His skin felt the same.

" _Kaheleha_ " I whispered. His face turned into a confused one like he didn't know what I was saying. It hurt so much to see him and for him to not recognize me.

"Sorry no. I'm Jacob" the boy said. With a heartbroken expression, I let go of him. I stepped back to give him some space. The others were staring at me strangely, Bella was looking at me worried.

"You okay, Athanasia?" Bella asked holding my shoulder. I looked at her and smile a little.

"Uhm, yeah"I turn to the others.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else, someone who I knew once," I said to the boy. He gave me a sad smile.

"It's okay, but you're really cold. You should wear gloves" he said.

I didn't say anything but nod. I turn to Bella said told her I'm going for a walk. She was about to go against me but I gave her the look, 'please don't'. She sighed and nod. I excused myself away from the group and started to walk towards the water.

I took off my shoes and walked to the water. Breathing in the freshness of the beach air, I started to remember my time here. It was so long ago, however, it still feels like if it was yesterday. In this exact beach, my husband and I walked through holding hands, smiling, laughing, having a great time. I still could remember all his kisses, his soft touch, the way he would say my name, not once did I feel different. I told him what I was, I told him my story and yet he still loved me back. Even though I told him I could never give him a family, he still wanted me. Poor man, he gave up a lot to be with me and in the end it was him who gave me so much. He gave me a new life and I could never thank him enough. How could you thank someone who taught you a new way of living? There's no way you can.

"Beautiful beach isn't it," a voice said breaking me from my memories. I turned around and saw one of the boys there. I was confused shouldn't he be with the others?

"Where's Kah-, I mean Jacob and Bella? And the other boy?" I asked.

"Jacob and Bella went for a walk and Embry's with your friends," he said. I nod and turned back to look at the beach.

"Names Sam by the way," the boy said coming next to me,

"Athanasia" I replied.

"You know we have a moon spirit name Athanasia?" he said. I turned to him smiling.

"Oh really, I didn't know," I said. Sam smiled back and turned forward.

"Yeah, the moon spirit is so important to us. Legend goes that the moon spirit gave us a gift. A gift that no man or beast has. A gift from the gods" he said.

"A gifted from the gods?" I asked frowning.

"Well, that's what our people saw it as," he said and I nod.

"Strange," I said.

"And what is this so-called gifted?" I asked turning to him. Sam turns to me and laughs. I gave him a confused look.

"You'll think that its crazy," he said laughing. I smiled at him and pushed his shoulder, urging him to continue.

"Common, I can keep a secret," I said joking.

"Its just some old tale," he said. I turn to him, waiting patiently for him to continue, Sam sighs.

"Did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" Sam said.

"Descended? Like you guys actually came from wolves? I thought that this spirt-" Sam interrupted me.

"Yes, descend from wolves. Athanasia, the moon spirit, she was shaped like a wolf. She um,.." Sam scratched the back of his head.

"She, um, mated with one of the men," he said looking awkward. I looked at him shocked and amazed.

"Are you trying to tell me that your ancestral had sex with the moon spirit, who correct me if I am not mistaken, is in a form of a wolf?" I asked. Sam looks down awkwardly.

"Told you it was some old tale," he said and I couldn't help it but I started to laugh.

"OMG! you people are hilarious!" I said in between laughs.

After a few good minutes of just laughing, I looked at Sam, who didn't seem happy. Immediately I stopped laughing and turned serious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect your beliefs or your people. I shouldn't have laughed, I'm sorry." I said guiltily. I looked down, after a few seconds of silence, I looked back up to see Sam smiling at me.

"Told you, you'll think it was crazy," he said. I sighed in relief that he wasn't mad at me. I smiled at him and before I could get a change to Bella called me.

"Athanasia, we're leaving" she screamed out. Sam and I turn to look at her, she was with Jacob and Embry.

"C'mon let's go, wolf boy" I teased Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes but he still smiled. Sam and I walked over to them. Once I was stopped in front of them, I turned back, reminiscing about the time I had with my husband and our people. I turn to Jacob, who was still staring at me curiously, and I smiled at him. He may not be my husband but that doesn't mean he can't be my friend.

"We'll see you guys around?" I asked looking at the three boys. Embry smiled and nod, Jacob looks at Bella and nods, Sam smiles at me.

"Yeah, see you around moony," he said joking. Bella and the others look at Sam and me, wondering what the hell is happening.

"Oh shut up, wolf boy," I said and Sam laughs. I smiled at him, Bella and I said our goodbyes. During the entire drive back home, Bella was quiet, too quiet for my liking. Once we got to Bella's house, she turns to me.

"I found out something weird," she said. I walked over to her kitchen to get me a water bottle. Bella follows me.

"About?" I asked opening the frig.

"The Cullens," she said making me stop. I slowly turn to her and stare at her.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Mm, well Jake told me a story"

"About how they're descended from wolves?" I said smiling. Bella looks at me shocked,

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Sam told me"I replied offering her a bottle.

"Oh," she said, denying the drink.

"Well I found out that the Cullens were here before," she said

"But I thought they just moved here," I said confused,

"Right, that's what I said. But then Jake said and I quote 'or just moved back'," she said making her voice like Jacob's. I smiled at her.

"Well, what now? You have no proof if they actually came back or just moved here. So I say we just leave this like it should and move on" I said sitting on the table.

"There's something fishy around here and it's not because we came back from the beach," she said.

I was going to say something but she left the room. Sighing I got up, turned off the lights, made sure the doors are locked and headed upstairs to her room. I'm staying over the night since Charlie would be working all night. I didn't want to leave Bella all alone and besides, you don't know what kind of creep could be looking out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was a sunny day which means I couldn't come out unless I wanted to expose what I am. So sadly I'm staying home. I texted Bella that I was sick and wouldn't go to school. Kind Bella said that she'll come and keep me company but I told her she didn't have too. It was a small flue that will pass soon and I'll be ready to go to school in no time. Obviously being Bella she didn't let it go, eventually, I got her to go to school without me.

This morning I really didn't do anything, I stayed home and watched movies all morning all. I cleaned before watching movies. I watched Netflix all day long and I was getting bored. Around lunchtime Bella texted me saying that she and the girls were going dress shopping, she wanted to know if I was well enough to go with them. Since it was still sunny outside I couldn't go. And once again I had to lie to her. She also told me the real reason why she was going with them. There was the book she needed about the Quileutes and it was near the shop they were going too. I told her to be careful and to take the girls with them, she shouldn't go alone in a place where she doesn't know. She agreed but I had a feeling she wasn't.

The sun was going down and I thought why not and explore the woods for a while. So that's what I did, I went out and walked through the woods. Since I'm not technically human, I can walk for a long time without having to stop to rest. I didn't know how long I was walking and I didn't care. I was enjoying myself. However, I couldn't help but think about my husband. Lately, I been thinking about him more and more and I don't know why. It's been some hundred years since he died and yet I am thinking about him every day, I wonder why.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear someone coming from behind me until it was too late. I heard a stick break in half, I turned around quickly and saw three people I really didn't want to see. There were three vampires who I didn't know staring at me, two men and one woman. Unlike the Cullen's, they all had the same deep, sinister ruby eyes, and absolutely lethal. The African American vampire was on the left of others, he was probably around his late 20's. The man in the middle had blonde hair, he probably was younger than the other man. The women she had some beautiful red hair that screamed chaotically! The blonde man and the women were mates, you could feel it. They were staring at me confused.

"Are you lost little one?" The African America man asked me.

"This place is taken. I suggest you leave now" I told them. I wasn't afraid of them, I could easily take them. The blonde hair man smiled at me, however, his smile was creepy.

"Is that so?" He said.

"Yes, it's best if you leave. There's another coven here and I don't know how they'll react to you guys trespassing on their property. So leave before you cause problems" I tell them.

"Why thank you for the warning love," he said.

"Well, if you excuse me I must leave. Once again, leave or else" I said before turning around and ran away.

I didn't know where I was going, this part of the woods I wasn't familiar with and I had a feeling I didn't want to know. The sun went down and I still haven't found my way home. I sighed and stopped, closing my eyes I took a big breath, I had to calm down. Reopening my eyes I come across another group of vampires that I didn't want to see. Jasper, Emmett, and Dr. Carlisle were standing there staring at me weirdly. No one said anything, it was super quiet and awkward. Dr. Carlisle stared at me curiously, Emmett smirking, and Jasper staring at me with his eyes narrowed, in a suspicious way. Feeling uncomfortable I decided to speak.

"Mm, well hello there," I said waving my hand awkwardly.

Once again no one said anything we were just staring at one another. Finally, Dr. Carlisle stepped forward causing me to step back and be on guard. Seeing me getting stiff, he stopped and smiled at me.

"Are you lost?" Dr. Carlisle said. Weirdly I felt no bad vibe coming from him so I relax a bit. Seeing me relax his smile grew.

"Mm, no I was walking through the woods and well" I looked around.  
"I guess I kinda got lost," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You came walking without any water?" Emmett said.

"Do you have any water on you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Here come with us and I'll have one of my children take you home. You shouldn't be out in the dark you don't know the danger of it" Dr. Carlisle said extending his hand out.

"Creatures of the night," I said smirking.

"Exactly," he said.

I stared at his hand and went over my options. If I didn't take his hand and leave right now, there's a chance they'll follow me and they'll get suspicious. And if I take his hand and go with them, I don't know what will happen. Repeating it over and over, finally, I sighed and walks towards him but I didn't take his hand.

"Where to, Dr?" I asked.

He smiled and moved his hand forward. The walk wasn't far, about 10 minutes but it was so damn awkward and tensed. The entire walk to his place I felt their eyes watching my every move. I didn't know if I should feel offended or proud. Offended because they were scared of me or proud because they were scared of me, either way, I didn't know how to feel about it. We came to a stop in front of a beautiful modern glass house.

"Please come in," Dr. Carlisle said.

I nodded and followed him inside, Jasper and Emmett were behind us. Walking inside, the others were in the living room, sitting around. However, something was telling me that they were waiting for us. Jasper, Emmett, and Dr. Carlisle went with the family on the other side while I stayed behind. A lady with caramel hair, golden eyes, and a heart-shaped face came towards me. Immediately I went back and prepared myself to run. I didn't trust them. She frowned and went back to Carlisle. They all stared at me curiously, worried, and confused. I looked around and I notice one was missing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked frowning. They all looked down, avoiding my stare and I knew what that meant. He was stalking Bella, with a furious sigh I grabbed my neck.

"Bella" was all I said. Dr. Carlisle nod and looked down. Honestly, I couldn't be mad at them but at Edward. What the hell is he thinking?

"I swear that boy is so troublesome," I said making them all frown. Once again, no one said anything we all just stared. I was seriously getting over all of this.

"I assume you're Mrs. Cullen?" I said looking at the women next to Carlisle and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm Esme Cullen. Their mother" she said smiling.

 _"Mother"_ I whispered.

Sadly, I couldn't remember my own mother, however, I did remember my brother. Well, it's faint but still there. How could I not remember my own mother yet I could remember my brother? Someone cleared their throat, I looked up and Esme was staring at me worried. I smiled at her to reassure her I was okay.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madame. However, I must be heading home it's getting dark outside. And just like your husband said, it's dangerous out" I tell her. She nods and they all turn to him. I assume since they're all staring at Dr. Carlisle he was the head of the coven.

"Yes, Jasper can-" he got cut off. His cell phone rang. He frowns but answered it. After a few seconds on the phone, he sighs and hangs up.

"Another one," he said. His family all stiff and I frown.

"Another one?" I asked confused. Dr. Carlisle looks at me and frowns.

"Another animal attack," he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Like the one down in Mason county?" I asked shocking them.

"How did you know about that?" Jasper asked.

"It's getting closer to town," I said ignoring Jasper.

I started out the window and thought about the three vampires I came across earlier. Could it be possible they were involved? And if they were involved, are the people of Forks protected? If more vampires come, does that mean they'll be awakened?

"I wonder" I whispered staring at the window.

"Wonder what?" Jasper asked stepping closer. I turn to him and rolled my eyes. He's so annoying.

"You were right," I said looking at Dr. Carlisle. He looks at me confused.

"It's dangerous in the night. You may never know what kind of monster lurks in the night" I said. Everyone stiffens and frowns, obviously affected by my comment.

"Since you're heading out will do you me a favor and take me home, Dr. Carlisle?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"Of course, you ready?" He said.

"After you sir" He looks to his wife and gave her a kiss on her cheek, I looked away. I remembered the way he kissed my cheek. I remembered the way it felt to be happy. I didn't want to remember him here I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me strangely.

"Let's go" Dr. Carlisle said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Cullen," I told her smiling.

"Likewise. Hope you see you again" she said making my smile fall.

Without saying anything I nod and left with Dr. Carlisle. He opened the door for me and closed it. I looked out the window and saw Jasper standing out the front. Dr. Carlisle turned on his car and we drove away, I watched Jasper getting smaller and smaller. I told Dr. Carlisle where I lived and apparently, we weren't that far apart. The car ride wasn't awkward like I expected it to be. It was a good silent, it was peaceful.

Once we got to my house, I thanked Dr. Carlisle and went inside. Once I was home I couldn't help but think about the three new vampires. I had a bad feeling about them, they were going to cause problems that wouldn't end well.

In the middle of the night, I received a phone call from Bella. She was hysterical, saying something about vampires, cold, no sun and some other things.

"Hold the hell up. Who's a vampire?" I asked

"Edward and his family," Bella said. And at that moment all I wanted to do was beat the hell out of him. God, how can he be so damn stupid?

"What makes you so sure?" I asked her.

She went on explaining her theories, she told me about what happened today, her almost accident with the boys, what Edward told her. I have never been so angry in my life. How could he do that!? Doesn't he know what will happen if she gets involved?

"Okay, so what now?" I asked Bella. I really wanted to hear her plan and hopefully stop her.

"I'm going to confront him about it," she said

"Bella, are you even listening to yourself? Didn't you just say he's a vampire? A vampire! As in the creatures of the night. They kill people, Bella. They kill them by drinking their blood" I tried to reason with her.

"He won't hurt me" she replied.

"You don't know that. You don't even know him, Bella. You don't know what kind of vampire he is. Maybe this is all his plan to lure you in"

"Athanasia! How could you say that"

"I'm being realistic, Bella"

"You don't know them"

"I don't have too. You said they're vampires, for crying out loud. VAMPIRES! ... Damn it Isabella" I sighed. The line went silent. I heard her sniffing, great I made her cry.

"Just be careful okay," I said

"Okay. You know I'm going to sleep. Goodnight see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, goodnight," I said before clicking.

I was so damn angry, how could he freakin tell her that? Doesn't he know its so damn dangerous? I shouldn't be talking, I fell in love with a human and we turned out alright. Man, I just don't know what to do! I don't want her to be one of us then again, Bella and Edward wouldn't work out and maybe she'll stay with me? This is so selfish of me, but it would be nice to have company. I have been lonely for the longest, maybe her knowing about Edward I could tell her about me? I'll see how this plays out and if it goes well then I'll tell her.

 **Next day at school;**

I drove past the Cullens who were standing by their cars, looking all cool. Bella and I come together since she was going to face Edward after school. I parked in my usual parking spot, we came out and leaned on my car. I crossed my arms and we both stared at the Cullens, who were already staring at us.

"So, we still going with your plan?" I asked her staring at them.

"Yup," she said and I sigh.

"Great," I said. Bella turns to me and looks at me.

"Nothing," I said. Bella looks at me an frowns.

"You feeling better?" Bella puts her hand on my forehead

"Still cold," she said smiling.

"Yup, still _cold_ ," I said bitterly

"Hey, you okay?" she frowns.

"Yeah," I said. She doesn't reply and I turn to look at the Cullens. Edward and I made eye contact, I allowed him to enter my mind for a little.

 _'You hurt her, I swear I'll kill you and anyone who gets in my way'_ I thought.

Edward gasped, his family stare at him and then at me. I gave them my best cold stare.

 _'I mean it, Edward'_ He looks at me, then at Bella and at me again, he nods.

"Go,"I tell Bella.

She turns to me, then starts to walk to the forest. We all watch her disappear into the trees, then Edward takes a step forward. Jasper moves in front of him, Rosalie grabs his arm.

"Edward, don't go," Rosalie said. Alice gently removes Rosalie's hands from his arm. Edward then processes to follow Bella into the dark forest. before he disappears he turns to me.

 _'I won't harm her'_ he whispered and so he disappears.

After a few seconds of us standing there, I start to walk. I stopped briefly in front of the other Cullens. Without staring at them,

"He hurts her and he's done" I continue to walk into the school without worrying this time. I have warned them already, it's up to them if they want to take it or leave it. But the better no is surprised once I come after them if he hurts her.

 **Lunchtime**

I sat with the gang and honestly it felt weird without having Bella here. She's the only one besides Angela I talk too. Angela is busy with some school activity that she isn't here, so it leaves Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and a friend of Jessica. I decided to read a book and have my earphones on so they wouldn't bother me. I felt someone poking shoulder, with a sigh I looked up.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Mike ask.

"She's not here" Mike rolls his eyes.

"I know, but wasn't she with you in the morning?" he asked.

"And?" I said with a raised eyebrow,

"What you mean, and?"

"Why so worried about her? She's doing okay, she felt sick so I told her to head home" I said looking down.

"So you need a ride home?" Eric asked,

I don't know what's up with me today but I wasn't feeling like myself. I was moody all day, feeling so damn irritated.

"No thank you, Eric. I have my car" I said closing my eyes,

"Hey, you alright?" Jessica asked,

"Yes," I said a little too loud.

I opened my eyes and stared at my friends. Jessica looked offended, Mike, Tyler, and Eric looked at me worried.

"I'm sorry, Jess. No, I don't feel good. I'm sorry, it's just..."

And then it hit me why I was feeling like this. There is a certain vampire who can control someone emotions. I looked up at Jasper, who was smirking.

 **Jasper POV;**

Today I was playing around with Athanasia's emotion. I mean she did just threated my family and no ones get away with it. During lunchtime, I was making her feel irritated.

"I don't think you should do this" Alice said. I turn to her and she was frowning.

"It's going to be alright," I said turning back to Athanasia.

"Hey, you alright?" Jessica asked Athanasia.

"Yes," Athanasia said loudly.

This caused everyone to look at her. Jessica looks offended, the boys are looking at her worried. Athanasia opens her eyes and you could see she feels bad about screaming at Jessica.

"I'm sorry, Jess. No, I don't feel good. I'm sorry, it's just-" she stops. She had this blank face and when she comes back to normal. She turns to me and you could tell she was beyond angry.

" _Jasper_ " she whispered.

I smirked but then I stopped. This time I felt her real emotions, not the one she usually puts out. She felt really hurt, confused, angry, and sad, really sad. Her ocean blue eyes started to get watery, a lone tear fell, she quickly wipes it away. She stood up and gathered her things. She came passing out table and I saw her wiping another tear away. Seeing her cry made me feel terrible.

"Told you," Alice said.

I didn't pay attention to her, I continue to watch Athanasia leave. The bell rang, telling us to go to class. I was planning on apologizing to Athanasia in biology class but she didn't show up. Then I thought since she didn't say up to this class I'll talk to her after school. School ended and we walked over to our cars. I was expecting her car to be there but it was the opposite, it wasn't there.

"She didn't go to Spanish class either," Emmett said

I turn to him and I knew who he was talking about, Athanasia. I sighed since she isn't here then I'll talk to her tomorrow.

The next day, she didn't show up. Bella came with Edward and those two weren't in class. So I had no way of knowing anything about Athanasia. During lunch I paid attention to Athanasia's table, maybe they'll be talking about her and why she didn't come to class. But no luck, they weren' talking about her nor Bella.

The following day, it was the same no Athanasia. And it was the same with her friends, they weren't talking about her. It was like she didn't matter to them and that got me angry. How can they be her friends and they didn't even ask if she was okay.

It was Friday and the same thing, Athanasia hasn't shown up. I was beginning to get worried. What if she left? And it was all my fault.

"She hasn't left," Alice said holding my hand.

"What if she did?" I asked.

"So what?" Rosalie said making me growl.

"Weren't you the one who said you didn't care about her? So now what? All of a sudden you care?" Rosalie said,

"Rosalie" Alice warned

"No, just like Athanasia said. He doesn't know what he wants"

I didn't let her finished, I quickly got up and left the table. I will not stay there and listen to her. She's right, I don't know what I want. I love Alice and I don't want to let her go but this feeling for Athanasia. I don't know what to do, what should I do? Should I leave my wife and chase another woman? Or should I stay with my wife and probably lose my true mate? Why can't life be easy?

 **Athanasia's POV:**

It was Friday evening and I was keeping Bella company as she washes her truck. I was sitting on the front steps of her house. All of a sudden, Edward appears on top of Bella's truck.

"Come to my house tomorrow," Edward told Bella. He surprised Bella, she aims the hose at me and I got wet. Edward jumps down from the roof, laughing.

"It's not funny," I said standing up.

"Your house? Like with your family?" Bella asked surprised.

Edward look at the dent of her truck, he reaches under the dented front fender, with his bare hands, he easily pops the large dent out of the truck's body. Bella looks too flustered to even registered what happened.

"Show off," I said rolling my eyes and he smirks.

"Hey, where have you been anyways?" he asks me.

"Didn't feel like going, so I took the days off," I said and he nods.

"But...what if they don't like me?" Bella shyly asked. We turn to look at her, Edward laughs heartily and I smiled at Bella.

"You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" he asked smiling.

"Yup, that's Bella for you,"I said. Edward and I laugh at her.

"I'm glad I amuse you guys," Bella said.

Our laugh soon dies down when we heard something. Well, rather we smelled a certain scent. Edward and I turn to look down the road.

"What is it?" Bella asked. Edward looks at me, I nod and we turn to Bella.

"A complication," he said, as a black car comes into view and pulls up.

"I'll pick you two up tomorrow," he said heading to his car, Edward eyes the passengers of the black car.

"Not me" I screamed out. Edward turns to me and smirks.

"You going, little lady"

He didn't give me time to respond as he continues to walk towards his car. Edward, Jacob, and another man exchanges some stares. The man looks intended and anxious. Edward and the man lock eyes. Jacob looks questioningly at his father. Bella and I watched Edward drive away. Bella forces a smile and goes to greet the visitors. Jacob sets up the man's wheelchair and he climbs into it.

"Come to visit your truck?" Bell asked

"Looks good. you got the dent out" Jacob said. The man, Bella, and I looked at the once dented fender.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again." Jacob looks mortified, I look at him amused.

"Great, dad. thanks" Jacobs said shooting his father an irritated look.

"And who is this beauty?" the man asked staring at me and I smiled at him.

"Hello, my name is Athanasia Oizys," I said holding my hand to shake his.

 _"Athanasia"_ he whispered my name. It went quiet, the man stared at my hand, looked up and smiled.

"Hello there, Athanasia. Names Billy Black" he said shaking my hand.

"And this is my son Jacob Black," he said. I stared at them shocked. Black, it cannot be. They're his descendant. I stare at Billy, then at Jacob, and then again at Billy.

"Is the Black family still chief of the Quileute tribe?" I asked. Billy looked at me strangely.

"Yes, we are," Mr. Black said and I smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said.

"How did you know?" Billy asked just as a police cruiser pulls up. Charlie climbs out, holding two six-packs.

"Pale Ale," Charlie said.

"Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry," Mr. Black said holding up a brown paper bag.

Charlie smiles, pleased. We all head inside.

"Any luck with the Waylon case?" Billy asked,

"Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint" Charlie said with a dark expression. Billy seems disturbed but not surprised, well why would he, his a Black after all. Bella turns to be horrified.

"A person did that?" Bella asked. I looked at Bella, is she serious asking that?

"A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year" Jacob comment.

"He didn't say a person did it, he just said he found a human's barefoot print. Nothing is proven yet" I said making them all stare at me.

"Yeah. Anyways spread the word at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods" Charlie told Billy.

"Will do. Don't want no one else getting hurt" Mr. Black said staring directly at Bella and me.

Bella looks away from Mr. Black, unnerved. However, I just smiled at him. Mr. Black stared at me confused but I didn't say anything. We all went inside, ate Mr. Clearwater's homemade fish fry, watched some football, then later Jacob, Bella and I went upstairs and hanged out.

When it was time for them to leave, Mr. Black stared at me, thinking about something. I saw him staring at me as Jacob drove away. I was wondering since he is his descended, does that mean he knows about me? And if so, is my secret safe from harm?


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, I was at the Cullens, beautiful house. Edward parks his car and we climb out.

"Why am I here again?" I asked following them in.

"We want to introduce ourselves, officially," Edward said opening the front door. Bella looks around, surprised.

"It's... wonderful" Bella said amazed. Edward and I stare at her, smiling.

"What you expect turrets, dungeons, and moats?" Edward asked

"No... not moats," she said. Edward and I laugh at her.

"It's the one place we never have to hide," Edward said making me smile.

I know that feeling, of always watching your back just in case something awful happens. We then hear clanging coming from another room. Bella turned to Edward confused I, on the other hand, stare at him amused because I have an idea of whats happening. He shakes his head.

"I told them not to do this" Edward said, taking Bella's hand.

Verdi's opera fills the room as we enter the kitchen in full swing. Dr. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme prepare some Italian pasta. I notice everyone was doing something and they all loved it, well besides Rosalie who looks disinterested. Esme sees us, stops and smiles at us.

"Bella. Athanasia. We're making Italiano for you" Esme said.

"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward said.

"Bon Giorno?" Bella said uncertainty.

"Molto Bene!" Esme said smiling at her.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time" Dr. Carlisle staring at us. I notice them watching a cooking show. I thought it was thoughtful.

"I hope you're hungry," Esme said.

"Oh, absolutely-"

"They already ate," Edward said. Bella and I shoot him a look.

"Dude?" I said disappointedly. We hear something shatters. I look over and see glass on the floor. Rosalie has thrown down a bowl.

"Perfect," she said angrily.

"It's because I know you guys don't eat," Bella said feeling bad.

"Of course. That was very considerate of you" Esme reassured her.

"Ignore her, I do," Edward said. Honestly, I was finding his hilarious. I sat up on the countertop and watched this whole drama played out. Esme turned to me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us... and for Athanasia," Rosalie said. They all stare at me.

"I would never, ever tell anyone," Bell said quickly.

"Bells, calm down. She knows that don't you Rose" I said turning back at Rose.

"The problem is... you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett trails off.

"Emmett" Esme warns. I wasn't exactly catching up with them.

"No, she should know," Rosalie said.

"The entire family and Athanasia will be implicated if this ends badly," Rosalie said staring at Bella. Okay, now I'm just confused.

"... Badly?" Bella asked confused. There was an uncomfortable air surrounding us, Bella looks at me and I shrugged not following them. Then she stares at Edward who can't look at her.

"Oh," Bella said 'realizing'.

"Badly, like, where I become a meal," she said.

Emmett chokes back a laughter, Edwards smiles wrapping his arm around Bella, Esme and Dr. Carlisle chuckles, Rosalie cracked a smile and I laughed.

"Oh god," I said in between laughing.

Suddenly, Jasper and Alice came in from the balcony. Jasper stays behind while Alice bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek.

"Oh, you do smell good" Alice said pulling away from Bella.

"Alice"

"What in the world?" I said making them look at me

"It's alright. Bella and I will be great friends" Alice said then she turns to me.

"You too," she said to me. I just nod and turn back to Bella. She was staring at Jasper who looks like he's uncomfortable and in pain. I was confused, why was he acting like this? The others follow Bella stare.

"Sorry Jasper is our new vegetarian," Dr. Carlisle said. Without a second thought, I got up from my spot and stood in front of Bella. I knew what he meant, Jasper drank human blood before being with them and it hasn't been long since he stopped drinking human blood.

I didn't realize that I moved to quickly for a human and I moved to fast for a normal vampire. When I stood in front of Bella, Jasper looked sad, ashamed, and hurt. He looks down, avoiding my stare. It was completely silent, no one said anything nor did they moved. They all stared at me shocked and confused. At first, I didn't realize, why. Until I looked around and notice I wasn't sitting on the counter.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Y-you... m-moved," Bella said shocked.

"So?" I said trying to not make a big deal.

"You're like them," she said.

" **NO!** I am not like them," I said defensively, slightly offended that she would say that.

"Then what are you?" Jasper asked.

"What were you making?" I said turning to Mrs. Cullen, ignoring Jasper.

"Um, Italian," she said confused.

"Well since Bella won't be eating any of this, how about we cook this and give it to the shelters so it won't go to waste?" I said and she smiled.

"Yes, how thoughtful of you," Mrs. Cullen said.

"You two go and do whatever couples do nowadays," I said turning to Edward and Bella. However, Bella was going to protest.

"Look, I'll tell you everyone once we get home and I'm pretty sure they'll tell Edward everything and if not then he can come over and I'll explain it to both of you. But right now you're on an unofficial date. I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, leave"I smiled at them. Edward rolls his eyes at me but smiles.

"I'll give you a tour of the house" Edwards pulling Bella away.

"You sure?" She asked me and I nod. They were walking away and Alice yells after them.

"See you soon," she said. Once they were gone, it began silent, I turn to Mrs. Cullens.

"Need help?" I said walking towards her.

She told me what needed to be done and we went to work. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Dr. Carlisle stood back and watched us cook. I picked up the knife and started to cut the meat into pieces.

"So what are you?" Jasper asked once again. I stopped, look up at him and smiled.

"The Impossible," I say and I knew it didn't really make sense but for me it did. He frowns.

"That doesn't many sense" he states.

"To me it does. I am neither vampire or human" I said cutting the meat.

"What how is that possible?" Jasper said.

"Just like any other vampires, I am faster, stronger, have better hearing, better eyesight than a human. I do not age, I do not eat nor sleep, but at times I need to rest, I do not need to breathe, I do not bleed, you cannot kill me with fire nor rip me apart, I know because I have tried. And yet my eyes did not turn red like others vampires nor turn gold like yours. I still have the same color eyes as my human birth. I am not as cold as a vampire. My skin isn't that hard. It's way softer and smoother. Oh and I can cry." They all were shocked and confused.

"How old are you?" Dr. Carlisle asked.

"Don't know, lost track over the years," I said putting the meat in a glass bowl.

"How old do you think you are?" Dr. Carlisle said. I looked at him and frown. I was really thinking how old am I? Am I really that old to not know exactly how old I am?

"I was born around, um..." I placed the knife down and really thought about it.

"Around 1300 B.C" I looked at them and they were all shocked. They had their mouths opened like they couldn't accept it.

"Holy shit your old" Emmett said making me laugh.

"How old are you guys?" I asked,

"Carlisle around 400 years, Jasper is around 150 years old, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are around 100 years and I am less than 100," Alice said.

"Man, you guys are so young," I said laughing.

"You're probably one of the oldest vampires. Probably older than Aro and the others" Dr. Carlisle said. There was that name again, throughout my life I heard of this Aro and the Volturi. I heard they were ruthless and dangerous, especially that evil Caius. I am beyond lucky that I never had the chance of meeting them.

"Well my motto is, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No wonder you lived for so long," Alice said.

"I guess,"I said picking up the knife again.

"So.. um.." Emmett started to say. I looked at him, funny.

"Are you going to ask me something?" I sad smiling.

"Do you drink..." he trailed off.

"Do I drink human blood?" I asked and he nods.

"Nope," I say.

"Have you?" Esme asked. I looked down in shame.

"Just like any monster, I have blood on my hands," I said staring at my hands.

"There was a time in my immortal life, where I didn't care anymore. I have lived for so long I didn't see the whole point of being good. I thought if I cannot be happy then no one will. So I killed anything that stood in my way. Men, women, old people, even children. That decade was my darkest years. I was left with no hope in my life, no way of thinking positive. I was truly a monster" No one said anything, you could hear the wind blowing and Edward music playing.

"What happened after that?" Rosalie asked. I looked up and stared at her, smiling.

"I meet someone. He changed me for the better and I'll never forget him," I said.

"Who?" Alice asked

"This small child, well a teenager. He opened my eyes and made me see the world in another light. He reminded me of my dear brother, Dareios. Smart, brave, so kind but he was dying. I stayed with him, I got to know him, like really know him. I gave him a choice" I said. Emse and Rosalie frowned.

"You asked him, didn't you?" Emse said.

"It was selfish of me to ask, yes I know. But I was alone for far too long, all I wanted was someone to call a friend. Someone to keep me company" I said staring at them. They looked at me sympathetically.

"One day I left to go get him food and when I came back he was gone. He died in his sleep. I was happy that he didn't feel any pain he just went to sleep and left me all alone." I took a deep breath.

"I didn't know that a human's death can impact one so bad. He was my first real friend and because of him, I trained. For decades I trained myself to control my hunger. I didn't kill humans instead I killed animals. Obviously, at first, it wasn't any good. I hated it but for him, I continue. I studied the way of the humans, I blended in with them and I became one of them. Eventually, I learned how to eat their food without throwing it up. It wasn't easy"

"When did you come here to America?" Alice asked.

"I came to America in the 1800s. I come to Forks in the mid-1800s, I say around 1860"

"So you know about them?" Jasper said.

"Who?" I stared at him confused

"The Quileutes," he said,

"Oh yes, I know. Beautiful, aren't they?" I asked smiling.

"And they call me the crazy one" Alice joked.

"When I meet them, they were originally called the Chimakuam but then changed their name in 1860, after they were almost wiped out by Chief Seattle and the Suquamish people" Emmett cut me off.

"You know a lot about the tribe," Emmett said suspiciously and I laughed.

"Of course, I was the one who helped them regrow their tribe. Of course, they didn't know what I was and I was going to keep it that way" I said smiling, I wasn't going to tell them the whole truth.

"You said you had a brother, Dareios? What happens to him?" Esme said. My face darkened remembering of that day.

"He sacrificed his life so that I can live," I said looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Esme said.

"So all this time you were by yourself?" Jasper asked.

"No, when I came here I met a lot of people and made some friends. But after some years being there, I had to leave, for obvious reason. But I, um, got married once" I said. They all looked at me shocked and Jasper stared at me... angry?

"Married?" Emmett said shocked.

"Yes, I was married to a man-"

"Where is he?" Jasper said rudely.

"He's died"I calmly said. They looked at me sadly and confused.

"You still love him," Jasper said and I looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Of course I do, even though it has been many years since he died, I still love him. How could I not? He was the first one who accepted me for me. He knew what I was, he knew that I was a monster and yet he still loved me he still wanted me, even though I couldn't give him what the other women could" I say and they were all staring at me.

"Then why isn't he one of us?" Esme asked. I looked down then someone gasped.

"You didn't you want him to turn," Rosalie said, I looked back up and I knew my eyes were watery.

"Quite the opposite really. I, um, begged him. Emplored him, tried to reason with him and still nothing. For the first time ever, I begged, I wanted someone to be like me. And when he denied my request for the hundred time, I got so angry, I felt betrayed I didn't want to look at him, so I left. I felt my husband" I said frowning.

"You left him? Why?" Alice asked and I looked at her with a frown.

"Because I was selfish. I just wanted the man I love to stay with me forever. Is that a crime!? I wanted him to be by myself and yet he didn't. He said it went again the law of nature, living forever is a crime. So left him, I left our marriage, I left without turning back" No one said anything. I didn't want to look up at see their disappointment.

"Did you see him again?" Alice asked, I looked up and stared at her.

"Years later I came back. I came to apologize for leaving to apologize for running away. But what I found was something I never expected"I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"He remarried someone from the tribe," I said. They were shocked and Jasper looked angry.

"He got remarried?" Rosalie said almost angrily but I smiled at her, I knew my smile confused them all. I walked around the kitchen counter and headed towards the living room. I knew they were following me so I didn't look back. I took a seat and the others did the same.

"Because he had a duty to his people. He was to be chief of the tribe and that meant he had to have an heir, he had to make sure his people were going to be good. He had to make sure that his tribe was going to survive" Emmett cut me off again.

"You're not angry?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, sad yes but not angry. Honestly, I would have done the same" I said surprising them.

"But at the end of it, we stayed friends. I watched his kids grow into great strong men. I watched his tribe defeat enemies beyond anything imaginable" I said.

"But when you came back, did you still love him?" Alice asked.

"Of course I love him. Like I said he accepted me after I told him what I was, he didn't understand it but he accepted me-"

"But he didn't want to be with you, in the end, he left you," Jasper said angrily and I smiled at him.

"Just because he's no longer with me, doesn't mean he's not here. Jasper, my husband was a great man, he was humble and kind"

"So what happened when you came back? Did he stay with the second wife or left her?" Carlisle asked.

"He wanted to leave her but I told him no. He had a great marriage with her. As the years went on he learned to love her as much as he loved me once. He learned to love her and grew old with her. And I couldn't be happier. Yes, we were married. I left and I paid the consequence. He remarried and I learned to let it go. I wanted to fix the damaged that I caused and I did. In the end, we were best friends. His second wife learned to trust me as much as she trusted him. In the end, I found a family, in the end, I was blessed with great people in my life" I said smiling at them

"Does it hurt being back?" Esme asked.

"A little but not as much as before," I said smiling.

"What made you come back?" Carlisle asked and I frown.

"I don't know," I said looking at Jasper.

We continue to talk, not only about my life but theirs. I learned about them, they told me the places they've been. They even told me about Aro and his brothers. The more I learn about them the more I'm glad I haven't met them. Throughout the entire time, I notice that Jasper wouldn't talk too much he would stare or when he was called he would only nod or shake his head. I didn't know what was going on his head but I wanted to, and it made me confused. Why did I care so much about him?

After our little chat, Edward and Bella came back and we left. At Bella's house, Edward stayed and I told him the same thing. He even told me that he's doesn't like when I push him out of my mind. He said it offends him that I don't trust him with my mind. I had to laugh at that. I told him that I didn't trust him, I just need some privacy and my mind is the only way I had privacy, but sometimes I would let him inside my mind. Only when I think it's good.

The Cullens and Bella know that I am not human. They know I am not a vampire either, but they didn't know the whole truth. They only know some of it and I don't think they'll like the other parts. However, it is not time for them to know the entire truth. As long the know that i am not human and that i do not have to find, they'll be alright... for now.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning I waited with the Cullens. Since our little chat, we been getting along more. Jasper isn't such a dick, well most of the time he isn't. He still likes to pick fights with me but since they know I'm not human, I could easily bring him down.

On Sunday afternoon, I went over to their house with Bella. Of course, Edward and Bell left, leaving me the other vampires. Emmett wanted to find out who was stronger, him or me. Obviously, he didn't get the memo that I wasn't like the other vampires and believed I was weak. To his surprise and the others, I bet him, Jasper, Carlisle and the girls. Once again I told them that I wasn't any weakling. Laughing I went into the living room and ate some strawberries they had laying around. And once again, seeing me eat human food they made a face and I laughed.

Monday morning, the Cullens and I were minding our business when all a sudden, we see Edward's car pull us. He went to open the passenger side and Bella walks out of the car. The humans all turned and stared, watching those two head towards the school. Smirking I turn to our friends who were shocked. Turning to the Cullens and they didn't like it.

"Oh common, you guys. What the worse that could happen?" I asked them and Rosalie turns to me with a frown.

"You know," she said making me sigh.

"Let's get to class," i said walking towards the school.

The school was boring as expected but with the exception with Bella and I sat with the Cullens during lunch. Throughout the whole day, I had to listen to their useless whispers about Bella, the Cullens, and I. It was getting old real fast and I didn't like it one bit.

After school, I went with the Cullens to their house and this time I made Edward stay with us. We were in the living room as normal, well Carlisle wasn't here he was working. Emmett and Jasper were playing their video games, Alice and Rosalie were looking through the magazines, Edward was reading a book, and I was watching the boys play their game.

"Are you hungry?" Esme suddenly asked. I turn to her and nod. She smiled happily and left the living and went into the kitchen.

"She likes cooking," Edward said not looking away from his book.

"How can you eat?" Alice said with a funny face and I laughed.

"Remember I'm not-

"Human or vampire, you're the impossible," she said making me laugh once again.

"Correct and that makes me hungry," I said smirking and she nods.

Turning around I see Jasper staring at me and when we made eye contact he looks away, making me roll my eyes at him. Minutes passed and Esme came in with white rice and salmon and hands it to me.

"Thank you,"I said taking the plate from her.

"No problem," she said before taking a seat and picked up a magazine. Another half hour and Carlisle comes in with a sigh. We all turn to him and he frowns.

"Another one," he said making them frown.

"Another one?" I asked and he nods.

"Another animal attack," he says making me frown.

"I'm guessing it doesn't mean an actual animal attack?" I asked and he nods, walking to sit.

"It's a vampire attack," he said and I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning I see it was Jasper.

"Have you seen anything strange lately?" Carlisle asked and I turn to him, confused.

"I mean, have you seen any other vampires here besides us" I nod.

"Yeah, the day I meet you guys in the woods. There were three vampires, red eyes" I said and I felt Jasper stiff.

"Three?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, if it comes down to a fight. You guys would easily win. They're no match for you nor me" I said making Carlisle nod.

"Are you sure? They didn't try to hurt you?" Esme asked and I shook my head.

"No, they were just fooling around,"I said remembering that day.

"They are the ones causing all those dead," Edward said making me look at him.

"Perhaps it's time for me to have a little chat with them," I said and they all frown. Standing up I headed towards the door but was stopped by Jasper, who looked angry.

"You're not going anywhere," he said making me angry. I took my arm back and glared at him.

"You sir have no right in touching me. And if you have forgotten-"

"Athanasia, I don't care. You're not going and that's final" he said glaring into my souls. After a while, I crossed my arms, pouted and went back to the couch.

"Grumpy," I said making the others laugh. I see Jasper sigh and went down to sit but I moved away from him, feeling grouchy.

"Stop sulking, it doesn't suit you," Jasper said picking up his controller. I mocked him and make the others laugh again. Jasper rolls his eyes. When they started to play, i would hit his leg making him glance at me. I would continue to do that until he got irritated and glared at me.

"Stop it," he said and I mocked him.

"Athanasia, I mean it," he said and once again I mocked him. The other watched us behaving like little kids. He continues to say something and I would continue to mock him. When he had enough he reaches for me but I was too fast for him. I was already behind the couch, smirking at him.

"To slow, darling," I said and he glared at me. Once again he launched for me but I moved to the other side of the room, smirking.

"Almost there" I teased him and just like the other time, he tried to get me but I moved in front of the t.v.

"I could do this all day long,"I said smirking at him.

"You're moving way to fast even for a vampire," Carlisle said in awe and I shrugged.

"My hidden talent," I said smiling. I turn to Jasper who was still on the other side of the room.

"What's your gift?" Jasper asked and I smiled.

"Now why would I reveal my secret to you?" I asked smirking to him and he rolls his eyes. Jasper walks back to the couch and 'sat' down. However halfway there he once again tried to reach me but I was already behind the couch smirking.

"You just won't stop," I said smiling and he groans. He went back to sit on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Teach me that trick," Emmett said staring at Jasper and me.

"It's not a trick, it's a skill," I said and Emmett frowns.

"So you learned to be faster than others?" he asked and I nod. I went to sit down next to Jasper.

"It takes a lot of patience and peace of mind," I said and Emmett nods.

"Alright let's do this," he said getting up from the couch.

"Emmett darling, I'm sorry but it doesn't take a day or two. It takes years to master it," I said and he frowns. And just like Jasper, he groans and sits back on the couch with his arms crossed.

"So Athanasia, how did you learn to block out people from your mind," Edward said putting down his book.

"And your emotions" Jasper added and I smirked at them.

"Took years to master," I said. And just like Emmett and Jasper, Edward groaned and crossed his arms, annoyed with me.

"Wow, you made them sulk," Rosalie said looking at them.

"Teach us," Alice said excitedly and I laughed.

"That, my friends, I could teach in one day," I said making Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme laugh with me. However, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper rolled their eyes at me. They all shared a look and before I knew it they came after me. However, I was to fast for them. I was already put and on top of the stairs, smirking at them.

"You know, this is helping me improve my skill," I said. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward shared a look and nodded.

For the rest of the day, they all spend it by playing, 'catch Athanasia'. We were running all over the house and Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, and even Esme joined in on the fun. When they joined, we went out of the house and they continued to try to catch me. In the end, they couldn't catch me so one by one they went back to the house. Jasper was the only one who didn't give up. He continued to chase me until the morning. When it was time to go school he was sulking all day long and I found it hilarious. Bella would turn to stare at him and she asked what happened between us. Laughing I told her, she thought it funny and that made him sulk even more.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, I don't like the smell of pinecones" I randomly said turning to Jasper. We were currently all sitting in their living room, once again. I have noticed that I spend more and more of my time with them. Strangely I like it, I feel at home. Jasper turns to me with his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"But you live in the woods," he said.

"Ehh," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What don't you like them," Alice asked putting her magazine down.

"They remind me of my village. I used to pick up pinecones with my brother and we used to hide up in the trees and throw them at peoples passing by. It was hilarious because they would usually look around and never up. They never suspect that pinecones were being thrown at them from above" I said with a smile, remembering the good times.

"Do you remember your time as a human?" Esme asked.

"Not really. They're faint but still there. But somehow I do remember my dear brother more than the others"I said.

"You and your brother were close then?" Rosalie asked.

"We were, very close. He was my best friend, the one who I could tell all my secrets too" I said smiling.

"Was he older than you?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"He was 10 years older than me," I said.

"Wow, what was his name?" Alice asked.

"Dareious, his name was Dareious," I said.

"What was he like?" Alice asked. The others turned their attention to me.

"Dareious was to be chief of my village. The next ruler and I knew he would be a great man, he was fit to be a king. He was slim yet fit. He wasn't like the other men in the village. Yes, he was tall but didn't have the strength to put down his opponent and some took advantage of that. Despite being small, he had a way with words. He could easily manipulate anyone to do his doings. " I said smiling and they all looked intrigued with the tales of my brother.

"What I loved the most about him was that he never backs down. He would rather face death than to turn around. Physically he wasn't strong but mentally he was the strongest of them all. He came up with battle strategies that no man has ever done. He brought back men from wars with victories. Countless battles, wars have been won because of him, because of my brother, our men came back richer than ever. The villages nearby feared my brother, they all wanted him dead but none succeeded. And those who try would feel the wrath of his power-"

"I thought you said he was kind," Emmett said smirking.

"Just because someone is kind doesn't mean they can't be deadly. Remember everyone has their limit, do not push them because you will see their true strength. For example, Alice" I said and they all looked at her.

"Some would think she is weak because she is small. But those who do not know her, she is fierce and dangerous. She knows the future, she can use it against you, and you will die. She knows what will come and you will not see it. Because all you're thinking about is her height and her body shape. But you are not thinking about her skills. You are not thinking of what she has hidden behind all that cuteness. So that makes her more dangerous than you Emmett. You are a beast, this huge vampire, we can all see the strength you pose but we do not see that you are easily ticked off. When you get mad Emmett you lose all the strength that makes you scary and instead it makes you weak, an easy target for someone like Alice" I said smiling at him. However, he rolls his eyes disagreeing with me.

"Have you been in wars?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"Countless throughout my immortal life. But I stopped because I found it useless to help humans, they're ruthless and dangerous. They don't know when enough is enough. So I stopped helping and started ignoring. And since then my life been better off" I said laughing. They stared at me and laughed along with me.

"Common let's go and get ready. It's almost time to play" Alice said getting up and Emmett groan.

"But I wanna know more about her brothers" he whines like a little kid.

"It's not like we don't have time," I said and he rolls his eyes.

"Common let's go, this will be my first time playing vampire baseball and I am not missing out," I said getting up and the others follow.

"Your first time playing, you excited?" Jasper asked and i nodded.

"Oh yes, can't wait," I said behaving like a little kid. I have never played a baseball with vampires. I used too played with my husband and our friends. We would either take a dive by the cliff, run around in the woods, and other things but never played an American sport. So to say I was excited was an understatement.

"Edward went to get Bella, he'll meet us there," Alice said and we all nodded.

"Alright let's do this," I said smiling and they laughed at my excitement. I went to Alice and Jaspers room since I had my clothes up there. I went to get changed. I hope this will be fun, I never done anything like this and I am excited. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

"But I don't want to be in his team" I whined to Alice and she rolls her eyes.

"To bad. You have blonde hair so you're in his team" she said walking to the field.

I rolled my eyes and turn to Jasper who was smirking at me. I went to my team; Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie. We were up against Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Esme. Rosalie gave me an aluminum bat which I found weird, why do we need this type of bat. When I asked them they would either smile at me or just tell me 'i'll see pretty soon'. After the twelveth time, Rosalie told me to shut it. Imagine that, ice queen told me off.

Storm clouds gather in the sky and I looked up frowning. The weather wasn't that nice to play but they said it'll help us, whatever that means. Rosalie and I were talking when Bella and Edward showed up in Emmett's jeep. Emmett and Esme went to greet them. I see Rosalie rolls her eyes at Bella and I playfully push her shoulder and she smiles at me. Suddenly a deep rumble of thunder shakes the ground, turning to Alice she has a big smile on her face.

"It's time," she says.

Rosalie went up to bat and I stayed behind with Jasper. Emmett and Edward walk to the outfield. Emse and Bell were umpires, and Carlisle went next to his mate.

"You ready for this?" Jasper asked smiling at me.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p' and he laughs. We turn to see Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed, Rosalie smashes the ball and it cracks like thunder. It's extraordinary. The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest then Edward disappears after it.

"Holy shit," I say turning to Jasper all excited. He was staring at me with an expression I have never seen. Paying little attention to him I turn to see Rosalie darts around the bases but as soon she slides to the home plate, Esme catches the ball. We all turn to Bella and wait for her call.

"Yer out?" she said more like asking. Esme nods and smiles at Bella. Getting up Rosalie glares at Bella and she looks down avoiding Rosalie glare. Carlisle went to pull Rosalie away, calling her a nice kitty.

"Babe, it's just a game" Emmett shouts from across the field. Jasper laughs at Bella and I turn to him and hit his chest, causing him to laugh more.

Carlisle was up next to bat and he hit a home run. I was up next and I went to the home base, all excited. Bella smiles at me and I smiled back. Getting ready I turn to Alice who was smirking at me.

"You ready?" she asked with a smirk.

"Give me your best shot," I said smirking back at her.

"Don't hurt yourself?" Jasper said and I turned to him and stick my middle finger at him.

"Down kitty" Rosalie teased and I rolled my eyes at her.

Turning to Alice, I got ready and I picked up the bat. Alice was still smirking. Once again she pitches the ball with lightning-fast speed. I swung the bat and BAM! the ball went deep into the forest, everyone stared at where the ball disappeared too. I took this distraction to run around the bases, Edward saw me running and quickly went to get the ball. However, he was too late I was already at the home plate, jumping up and down.

 **"HOME RUN!"** I said enthusiastically.

"Not bad," Alice said and I turn to her, smiling.

"NOT BAD? Are you kidding? Did you not see how hard I hit the ball? Or how fast it went?" I asked smiling and she just smiles, shaking her head.

"Are you going to talk all day or are you going to move aside so Jasper can hit?" Emmett said and I turn to him.

"Just mad that I made a home run," I said smirking and he rolls his eyes.

I moved aside to tell Jasper hit but before he came over he did a cool trick and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and went next to Rosalie. She playfully pushes my shoulders and nods towards Jasper, who was staring at me. Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to hit or what?" I asked making the others laugh. Jasper shakes his head and turns to Alice who had a smile, but it seemed like a sad one. Jasper whacks the next pitch but before he or Edward had a chance to do anything, Alice suddenly gasps.

" **STOP!** I didn't see them" Alice said that caused us all to stop. Edward immediately went to Bella's side. The rest of us instantly gathers at the home plate.

"They were leaving but they heard us," Alice said looking at Edward. Edward turns around and grabs Bella's arm and starts to take her to the jeep.

"It's too late, Edward. They'll be here" I said making him turn to me. Without saying anything to me, he turns to Bella.

"Put your hair down," he tells her and Rosalie scoffs.

"Like that'll help, I could smell her from across the field," Rosalie said making me rolls my eyes. Edward ignores her and continues to help Bella.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm sorry" he says to Bella. Bella looks at him and then at him, asking why.

"Bells, honey, whatever happens, stay behind Edward and stay quiet," I said and she nods.

Suddenly we all turn to the forest and there's a faint rustle. Then the three vampires from before emerge; James, Victoria, and Laurent. In a matter of seconds, they're in front of us. Just like them, we were in a line;(right to left) Bella, Edward, Esme, myself, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Laurent holds up the baseball that Jasper hit.

"I believe this belongs to you," Laurent said. He tosses the ball to Carlisle, who easily catches it and smiles politely.

"Than you," Carlisle said. Laurent nods and turns to me, surprised to see me.

"Ahh, little flower your still here," he said making everyone turn to me.

"And you're still here, causing more trouble?" I asked and he lowers his head and looks away.

"I take that as a yes," I said glaring at them. Victoria and James turned to me and frowned. Then James turns to Edward.

"My apologies we didn't realize-" I cut off Laurent.

"Cut the crap, Laurent. I warned you about them and it seems like you didn't listen. You're hunting activities have caused a mess for us" I said. Laurent and Victoria lowered their head, however, James was busy having a staring competition with Edward.

"Our deepest apologies, my lady," he said without looking up making me scoff.

"Let us make it up to you, with a friendly game?" Victoria said looking at me. Everyone turns to look at me, I let out a low growl and Victoria lowers her eyes.

"It's not up to me. I am my own person, however, you must tell Carlisle. He is the leader of this coven" I said and they turn to him. Carlisle and I stared at each other. We both knew we couldn't say no, but we could prevent anything big from happening. We'll play them and have Edward and Bella leave after the first round. With a nod, he turns to the red-eyed vampires.

"Of course. Some of us were leaving" Carlisle said with a forced smile.

"We bat first," I said looking at them. Laurent nods and Carlisle throws Laurent the ball but Victoria catches it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," she said smirking at me.

"Don't worry love, we'll handle it," I said and her smirk fell. With a smirk, I turned to Edward and Bella. However, Edward was busy staring at James, having a bad feeling about this. I broke their stares by getting in front of them. Edward looks at me,

 _After the first round is over, leave and take Bella with you,_ I said in my mind and Edward nods.

"Change of plans, you'll bat first," I said turning to them. James narrowed his eyes at him but the others nod. Victoria throws the ball at me but I easily catch it and she doesn't like it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball" I mocked her and she growls at me. It didn't scare me instead my smirk grew. I passed her and winked at her, her growl grew and with just a simple look I gave her, it quickly stopped and she looks down.

Laurent picks up a bat and the Cullens take the field. Carlisle is catcher with Esme as the umpire. Edward is on first base with Bella behind him, near the Jeep. And I was pitcher even though I never did this before. However, I was just going to copy Alice previous moves. I see Edward's eyes are locked onto James. Laurent is batting first.

"My lady, how long have you been with this coven?" Laurent asked making me turn to him.

"Not long," I said and he nods.

Just like Alice, I pitched with lightning-fast speed. Laurent slams it, but Alice was up a tree in a flash and the ball slams unto Alice's hand. Turning to look at them, Laurent is pissed, Victoria is glaring at Alice, and James well, he's staring at me with delighted all over this face. Almost as if he discovered us to be worthy opponents. Alice calls my name and throws me the ball back. Nodding at her I turn to James. He's up next but I knew he was different. I needed to throw this ball with all my power, James narrows his eyes at me with a smirk. Throwing the ball with all my strength, however, I didn't get the results I wanted. James power-slams it with amazing force, smirking at me he runs past the first, past Edward and Bella. I see Edward standing in front of Bella, holding her back. The wind from the ball ruffles Bella's hair, carrying her human scent and it floats to James. He suddenlt screeches to a halt causing us to freeze. James' head whips around at Bella and he lurches into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, excited, and his eyes were locked on Bella.

"You brought a snack," James said with a sinister smile.

Edward springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth. Edward growls at him and James growls back. In a flash, the Cullens all rush into a position behind Edward. However, I went next to Edward not behind him, I knew if anything happens, I could take them all by myself. Laurent and Victoria line up behind James.

"A human?" Victoria asked shocked and angrily, staring at me.

"The girl is with us," I said through gripped teeth. Laurent lowers his eyes and nods.

"We won't harm her," Laurent said trying to defuse the situation.

"Just try it," Emmett said hungrily for a battle.

"I think it's best if you leave," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now," Laurent said knowing they didn't stand a chance against us. Laurent stands up, however, Victoria and James didn't. James' eyes were still locked on Edward's. Victoria was glaring at me. With a truly loud, menacing, feral growl James and Victoria turned to me. Seeing that my eyes weren't longer it's light blue color, now it's pitch black. Laurent, Victoria, and James lowered their heads and slowly began to back away. Once they were gone, Esme immediately gathers up the bats and we stood up from out positions.

"Get Bella out of here," Carlisle said then they all turn to me.

"We'll follow them," I said and making Edward nod. Once I see Edward take away Bella in the jeep I turn to the others.

"Esme, Alice, Emmett go home and make sure they don't go anywhere near there," I said making them nod and they race off towards the house.

"Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie come with me," I said.

Carlisle, Jasper, and a resentful Rosalie we race off after those three troublesome vampires. Damn it, all I wanted was to play some baseball but now I'm chasing some idiots. I knew I should have done something about them when I got the chance. I knew letting them live was a mistake. Now i won't let them cause anymore harm to this town or my friends.


	11. Chapter 11

We spend hours trying to chase James, Victoria, and Laurent but we lost them going south. It seems like they split up half way going to Canada. Rosalie and Carlisle went to the opposite side. Jasper and I continue to go straight, try to see if we could pick up a scent from them. However, it didn't go well for us. Since we didn't know exactly where they went we had to go back to Forks.

Jasper and I got there in time as we see Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella climbing out the cars. However, we all froze when we notice Laurent exiting the house. Without a second thought, I quickly went to grab Laurent's throat and smashed him into the ground. Carlisle and Jasper pulled me off Laurent when I cracked his skin.

"Athanasia, he came to warn us, about James," Carlisle said holding me back. Carlisle lets me go, but Jasper kept his hold on me. Laurent gets up holding his neck.

"My lady, I am here to cause any more trouble," Laurent said but I scoffed.

"You and your damn coven have cause enough trouble, Laurent. Why should I believe you, now?" I asked. Laurent lowers his head, almost as if he was ashamed.

"I assure you, my lady. I've grown tired of James' games. But I must warn you he got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal" Laurent said causing Jasper's hold to tighten.

"You're different. Your aura is so strong, dangerous nothing compare to him. But I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years... and that woman, Victoria, her and James have a bond, a strange bond. Not as mates but they're insane together. She'll back him up in anything. My lady, do not underestimate her" Laurent said and turns to Edward, apologetically.

"I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here," he said turning to me.

"If I see you again, in these wood. I assure you, Laurent, I will not be as generous as the Cullens. They're letting you go alive... this time. I do not give second chances, leave now and never return"I said glaring at him. Laurent bows his head before disappearing into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

3rd POV:

They all stood there in silence, wondering what will happen. Athanasia moves away from Jasper's hold and turns to Carlisle. With a single look, he nods and walks to the house, the others follow. The side door bursts open as Athanasia and the Cullens enters, followed by Isabella. Carlisle flips on the light, revealing a pristine garage; the Volvo, Rosalie's red BMW, Carlisle's black Mercedes sedan, and an SUV.

Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies- cell phones, extra batteries, maps, etc. As they load up the vehicles-

"I've had to fight our kind before, we're hard to kill," Jasper said turning to Athanasia.

"But not impossible," Emmett said making Jasper and Athanasia nod.

"We'll tear that son of a bitch up, rip him apart then burn the pieces, " Athanasia said opening a cupboard.

"I don't like relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James" Carlisle said making Athanasia stop, she then turns to him with a frown.

"I don't either, but situations like ours, it's the only choice we have. I know James and his type. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. And in this case, he wants Bella. We cannot let that happen, Carlisle. An innocent human life is on the line because of us," Athanasia said and everyone stopped to think what she said. What she said it's true but they cannot back down now.

"What happens if he gets one of us first," Rosalie said making everyone turn to her, Bella horrified.

"This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this- for me" Bella said staring at Athanasia and Edward.

"Too late," Rosalie said.

"You're our problem now, Bella" Athanasia said. Edward shoots Athanasia a look and she turns to him. Edward looks away and grabs two sets of keys off a hook, throwing a set, lightning fast to Carlisle. Carlisle, however, throws it to Athanasia and she puts it in her pocket. Jasper went to take the bag from Athanasia and takes it with him to Carlisle's car.

"I'll take Bella south, while you lead the tracker away-"

"No, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Don't be stupid, Edward. James knows that you won't leave Bella's side. He'll follow you," Athanasia said. Knowing she's right Edward curse under his breathe.

"I'll go with Bella. Jasper, Athanasia-" Alice begins to say but was interrupted by Athanasia.

"No, I'm going to stay-" Jasper cut off Athanasia.

"You're not going to stay. You're going with us and that's final" Jasper said walking towards Athanasia. Instead of raising her voice, Athanasia simply smiles at Jasper.

" I need to make sure James and Victoria don't follow. They can't know something is up" Athanasia said in a soft voice.

Everyone watched them, Jasper and Athanasia didn't say anything, they continue to stare at one another. They didn't have to say anything, their stares said it all. They didn't want to be away from each other but it had to be done. One had to make sure the human stays safe and the other had to make sure the vampires didn't follow. Alice watched as her ex-lover stare at his mate and it hurt her. But she knew, she knew that no matter what Jasper will always love her. They had a bond that no one could break. Alice knew that when the time was right, Jasper was going to tell Athanasia because they were feeling the mate pull. It was getting harder for Jasper to stay away from Athanasia. The more time they spend, the more in fall they fell with each other, and the more it hurt Alice to watch. With one last smile, Athanasia turns at Alice.

"Take Bella and Jasper, drive them up south," Athanasia said and after a while, Alice. The two girls turned to Jasper, who sighed and nodded.

"I'll keep her safe, Edward" Alice said turning to her older brother. Edward agonizes and frustrated. Alice steps forward and Edward studies her, frowning.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked and Alice sighs but nods. The others watched as an unspoken agreement was made by Alice and Edward. Finally, Edward surrenders his keys to Alice.

Athanasia went to get one of Bella's suitcase, pulling out her clothes, and tosses them to Esme and Rosalie.

"Esme, Rosalie, put these on so James will pick up Bella's scent and think she's still here in Forks," Athanasia said passing around Bella's clothes. However, Rosalie drops Bella's clothes and turns to Athanasia.

"Why should I? I mean no disrespect to you or anything, but what is she to me? Just a danger Edward's inflicted on us-" Carlisle stops Rosalie, Edward growls at Rosalie, and Athanasia frowns.

"Rosalie. Bella is with Edward, now. She's a part of this family as much as Athanasia is. And we protect our family" Carlisle said holding Bella's clothes towards Rosalie. Rosalie turns to Bella and glares. Nodding she takes back Bella's clothes and jumps off the counter.

Carlisle hits the door opener and the metal door rolls up. Carlisle gives Edward's shoulder a squeeze before he and Esme climb into the SUV and heads off. Rosalie and Emmett climb onto the red BMW and drives away. Alice climbs into the black Mercedes sedan, Edward turns to Bella as they begin to talk, Jasper pulls Athanasia aside. They stare at each other, drinking each other in, possible for the last time.

"Be careful, James' is dangerous," Jasper said staring into Athanasia's eyes. Athanasia smiles at him.

"Always am. Take care of Alice and Bella. They'll need you more than ever," Athanasia said staring at Jasper's golden eyes. Jasper looks deep into Athanasia eyes, debating with himself, then Jasper sighs.

"When this is over... when we get James. I have to talk to you" Jasper said making Athanasia frown, in confusion.

"There's something you must know, but after this is all done... okay," Jasper said. Athanasia stares at Jasper, wondering what he means but choosing to have faith in him, she nods.

"I'll come back for you" Jasper said.

"And I'll be waiting" Athanasia replies. Jasper gently touches Athanasia's cheek, feeling the smoothness, the texture of her skin, feeling the warmth of it. With a sigh, he lets go and heads to the driver side of the car. With a heavy heart, Athanasia watches Jasper climb in the car and leaves her. Athanasia walks next to Edward and the both of them watches the people they care about leaving them behind.

"They'll be safe," Athanasia said holding Edward's shoulder. Since Edward was taller than Athanasia he looks down at her with a small smile.

"Yeah. Let's go and get James" Edward said. The both of the turn to the road before going to Edward's Volvo and climbed in. They were heading the opposite side of town, perhaps they'll get lucky enough to get James or even Victoria before they cause more damage.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd POV:

"Are you sure, he's following us?" Athanaisa asked Edward as they run around the forest, trying to make James follow them.

"Yes, he thinks she's with us" Edward replies never stopping. Athanasia nods and continues with their plan.

Suddenly Edward stops causing Athanasia to do the same. Edward is reading James minds and Athanasia sniffs the air around her. Rosalie tears a small piece of Bella's clothes and rubs it on a tree. Athanasia turns to Rosalie and she turns to them and they both nods. Edward motions to continue and so they're gone.

An hour after they left, James passes through the spot they were. James stops, backtracks to the tree Rosalie marked. He finds the tiny piece of clothes and picks it up. He starts at it before smelling it. Something's not right, James smells it again. Crushing the fabric, he throws it to the ground and turns back in the opposite direction.

Athanasia catches up with Esme and Carlisle. Athanasia signals them to follow her, they crouch atop a hill, looking down at the river. In the distance, Victoria jogs and catches their attention. Victoria smirks at Athanasia and she gets up. Athanasia turns to Esme and Carlisle telling them to leave them. Esme and Carlisle don't like it but do what they're told.

Athanasia comes down the hill and faces Victoria. They pace around, none of them make the first step towards no other. Suddenly, Victoria launches towards Athanasia with a growl, however, Athanasia begin faster than her, she manages to move away in time.

Athanasia grabs Victoria's left arm and pulls it behind her, kicking her legs down, bring Victoria down. Athanasia puts Victoria's right hand over her neck, causing her neck to crack a little before Athanasia could do anything else, Victoria manages to get out of her position. She turns around and grabs Athanasia's throat pushing her to the tree. Athanasia removes Victoria's hand and kicks Victoria's causing her to hit a nearby tree. Getting up Victoria growls at Athanasia who is smirking at her. With a growl, Victoria runs towards Athanasia, however, Athanasia blocks Victoria hit. Punches Victoria on her stomach then punches her on her face bring Victoria on her knees. Athanasia then grabs Victoria by her hair and throws another punch. This time Athanasia puts Victoria on her back gets on top of her and brings choking her. While Athanasia chokes Victoria, she didn't see James come up behind her. With a hard shove, James pushes Athanasia off Victoria. James pushed Athanasia hard enough that caused her to hit a tree. James helps Victoria up and they both leave as Athanasia is getting up. Seeing that they aren't there anymore Athanasia yells out in anger, turns away and head towards the Cullens residence.

Night time:

"Laurent was right, bitch shouldn't be underestimated," Athanasia says as she enters the Cullens house. Seeing Athanasia slightly cracked neck Carlisle immediately goes to her and inspects her skin. Letting Carlisle do his doctor stuff, Athanasia turns to the others, who were looking at her with concerned.

"What happened to you?" Edward asked concerned.

"Victoria doesn't give up that easily," Athanasia says as Carlisle touches her skin.

"You fought her?" Rosalie asked making Athanasia nod.

"So she's dead?" Esme asked hopeful but Athanasia shakes her head.

"James got there just in time before I could rip off her head," Athanasia said making the others worried.

"You'll be fine," Carlisle said turning to Athanasia who smiles and nods at the doctor.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked looking around.

"James figured it out," Athanasia said making them all worried and scared.

"I realized something about them," Athanasia said making everyone turn to her.

"They won't let the other die. They are each other's weaknesses. We could use that against them. They're not mates but they love each other. If we capture one than the other one will follow" Athanasia said.

"Edward, go and pick up Bella from Jasper and Alice, and take her far away from here. Esme and Rosalie will stay and protect Charlie. While Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I will continue to search for James and Victoria" Athanasia said but Carlisle shook his head.

"No. You, Emmett and I will go with Edward just in case James and Victoria follows. Esme and Rosalie should stay to protect Charlie," Carlisle said making Athanasia nod.

Edward went to contact Bella and let her know what is happening. Listening to Edward's and Bella conversation, Athanasia couldn't help but think about Jasper last words to her. Wondering what they meant, Athanasia shook her head trying to get rid of them.

Esme and Rosalie let in her car to Charlie's house and protect him just in case. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle were all getting their things in the car ready to leave. Athanasia was about to climb in Emmett's Jeep but suddenly a loud howl stopped Athanasia from getting in the car. Whipping her head out to stare into the forest, wondering if she hears it.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as Athanasia climbed out of the Jeep. In a matter of seconds, Edward was next to Athanasia staring at her, however, she wasn't paying attention to him. Her focus was on the woods, trying to see where the howl came from. And then it happened, the howl grew louder and everything it came it sounded more and more in pain. Athanasia whimpered at the poor creature pain.

"That's a wolf" Athanasia said staring at the wood. Confused Edward nodded, Carlisle and Emmett climbed out of the Jeep. Standing next to Athanasia, wondering what's wrong with her.

"So?" Emmett asked not understand what's the big deal of it.

"When I came there weren't any around," Athanasia said. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward didn't get what she was trying to say, Athanasia sighed.

"That means whoever it is just transformed into a wolf" Athanasia said making the men understand. They all turn to woods, concerned.

"Another problem," Edward said angrily but Athanasia shook her head.

"No, follow the plan. Go and get Bella. I'll take care of them" Athanasia said making the guys shake their head.

"No, I will-"

"Edward, please. We don't have time to argue." Athanasia said trying to reason with Edward, but it was no use Edward wasn't listening. With a sigh, Athanasia turns to Carlisle who was staring at Athanasia with a worried look.

"Carlisle, take him. Go and get Bella," she said and Carlisle sighs and nods.

"Athanasia-"

"Trust me, Edward. I'll be fine" Athanaisa said holding Edward's hands. They were looking at each other for a long time then Edward finally nods but he still doesn't like it.

"You better be alright when I get back" Edward warns her and she smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine?" Athanasia said and they nod. She watches the boys climbed back into the Jeep and drive again. When she knew they were along gone she turns and begins to run towards the howl.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: who are you?_

No matter how fast I ran the howls would get further and further away from me. Whoever this creature was, he was in a lot of pain. Perhaps this is the first time they phrased and doesn't know what's going on. I wouldn't doubt that since there are no wolves around this area. Sniffing the area around me I got the scent of the wolf and headed towards it. A few minutes later, I stopped in a clearing and there he was, in the middle of the field. And oh my, he was absolutely beautiful, his jet-black hair and back eyes. When he saw me, he started to growl at me, baring his teeth to me and getting ready to attack me. He launches for me but since I was faster than him I moved out of the way. He turns to me again and comes at me, we kept on doing this for a few minutes. He didn't like that I was dodging all of his attempts. So instead of stopping for a few seconds, he kept on trying to attacking whenever he would miss. We were going in a circle, he kept baring his teeth at me and growling.

"Bow," I said in my alpha voice. Immediately he stopped growling and bowed his head to me. Cautiously, I walked closer to him but he let out a whimper.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you,"I tell him. His pitched-black eye, impossible to read, followed my every move. Walking closer to him he bares his teeth once again, warning me to stop but I didn't. He wasn't going to hurt me, I mean who would dare to hurt their mother?

Since he was laying down on the ground I walked in front of him. When I stood there I stretched out my hand to touch him but he growled again and I ignored him. I touched the top of his head and he seemed to calm down a little. I looked into his eyes and I saw who he was, I saw how scared and confused he felt, I saw his whole life. Coming back to reality I stared at him.

"Oh, Sammy," I said and he whimpered. Before either of us could say anything we heard a noise coming from the woods. I knew Victoria and James were still out there, hunting.

"Let's go, it's not safe around here," I said turning to Sam and he nods. Sam followed me, we started to run towards the direction of my house. I didn't want to take him back to his house just in case he does something irrational, because whenever they're in this form they really don't think clearly. Once we reached my house I turn to Sam who stood five steps away from me.

"I'll be back, just wait here," I said and he nods. I walked inside my house and went to get a blanket since I didn't have men's clothes laying around. Grabbing the blanket from the couch, I walked outside and Sam was sitting on the ground. I put the blanket on the chair and walked towards Sam.

"Sammy I need you to listen to me," I said and he nods.

"This is the painful part. Turning back to human form is going to take a lot of energy for the first time but you have to do it, alright"I said and he stares at me before nodding.

"Okay, first you close your eyes," I say and he does.

"Now, you must clear your head of anything and everything. Once you do that, picture yourself as human. It'll hurt at first but you have to remember who you are. Do not let the beast within a win, Sammy." I said.

For a few minutes, it was quiet, Sam would whimper from the pain but eventually, he turned back into his human form. Laying on the ground, butt naked, shriving not from the cold but from the pain. I grabbed the blanket and covered him. He looks up at me with a pained face but his eyes showed gratitude. I gently helped him get up and we made our way slowly to the house. I sat him down on the couch and I went into the kitchen to get him some water. When I got back into the living room, he was staring at a picture. It was an old picture of my husband and me back in the day. Putting down the picture, Sam turns to me with a confused expression. I handed him the glass of water and he took it, thanking me. He turns to the photo once again, I went to sit next to him and turned to the photo. The photo was taken back in 1870 when Kaheleha and I got married. We secretly got married, he was young, only 17 years old. We were both in love and happy but since I wasn't like them, I wasn't allowed to marry into their tribe. Even though I help the tribe and I lived with them, they didn't know of our marriage. Living as a secret couple was fun and exciting sometimes it wasn't all that. He wanted to tell them but I feared that they'll try to hurt him or worse throw him out of the tribe. I couldn't allow that since he was the next chief.

"That's chief Kaheleha," I said staring at the photo.

"Who are you?" Sam asked turning to me.

"Since we are somewhat related I will tell you my story but you cannot and I mean cannot tell anyone else. Only those who come into the pack shall know who I am but outside of the pack will only know my name," I said. Sam stares into my eyes trying to see something when he found it he nods and turns his body towards me.

"I am Athanasia, first wife to the great chief Kaheleha and mother to the shapeshifters," I said and Sam's eyes widen. He looks at me shocked and confused.

"W-what?" he asked dropping his blanket. Looking away so I wouldn't see his... you know... he quickly picks it up and looks away embarrassed.

"The legend of your moon goddess was a little wrong," I said smirking at him.

" I did not give birth to the shapeshifts because I cannot, for obvious reason. But I did what any creatures of my kind do. I gave them my blood" I said and Sam looks disgusted.

"Your blood?" he asked and I nodded.

"You see I am not like any normal vampire. I am not exactly like them, as you can see. I do not have red eyes nor do I have golden eyes, but I still have my blueish grayish eye color. I have not changed since I was bitten. In a way I am dead, in another, I am not. I am just like them, I still have to hunt, I need blood in order to survive, but I do not kill humans, well not anymore. I do not need to sleep although I need some rest. I do not breath my heart is made out of stone. I cannot be ripped apart, fire doesn't work and your kind cannot kill me. I am immortal, never to be killed," I said frowning, Sam stares at me.

"But just like I said. The legend of your moon goddess is wrong. I didn't mate with your chief or anyone. There was an enemy that kept on coming and kept on taking innocent lives. So I gave your tribe a gift, a gift that would help them kill these creatures. When I offered this gift they were happy but when I told them how they'll be able to obtain it, some weren't as happy. The Chief at that time, he brought ten strong men, including the chief son Kaheleha, to get this gift from me. These men were sworn on oath, that they would never tell anyone about the truth of this gift. They couldn't tell anyone unless they were connected to the pack. Once they were in they could never get out. For this gift will carry on for generations, upon generations." I looked at Sam serious.

"Sam, since you are the first to phrase you are the alpha of this pack. You are going to lead this pack, you will guide them, help them but only until the true alpha awakes,"I said and Sam looks confused.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Jacob Black, his family hasn't been chief for no reason. Kaheleha is Jacob's relative, the first Alpha of the shapeshifters," Sam narrows his eyes.

"What if he doesn't want to be alpha?" he asked.

"Then it is up to him to choose who will lead the pack. But if he chooses someone irresponsible I will have to intervene. I will not have someone stupid to lead. But some likely if he doesn't want to be alpha he'll choose you since you're the first to phrase." I said and he nods.

"So what now?" he asked and I sighed.

"I am pretty sure someone from the council will come and talk to you. They'll let you know more in depth of what you'll have to do--"

"But shouldn't you do that?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"Although I am the first wife to the late Chief, your tribe never acknowledge me as the wife. They only looked at me another paleface. But now I know that I am a Goddess, which is pretty awesome if you asked me"I said laughing and Sam smiles.

"If you have any problem, any concerns, or if you just to someone to talk to come to my house. It's always open for you and the others," I said and he nods.

"So when the others phrase do I bring them here?" he asked me.

"Ohh, mmm, yeah. Just let me know ahead of time. I might be with the Cullens or at school--, Oh another thing, the Cullens are vampires" I said and his eyes wide.

"You're kidding" I shook my head.

"Nope, but they're good vampires. Don't kill humans, you might see them hunt around this area so don't be alarm if you do. Hey, when you know more of this treaty let me know, will ya--"

"Do they know who you are?" he asked.

"They know I was married before but they do not know to who. Or what I can actually do with my blood. So like I said, whatever we talked about today. Stays within us or the pack. I do not want anyone else knowing. It might not end well for us" Sam nod.

"But yeah. Just know you can count on me, all of this is new for you so it's alright if you get scared. It's a lot to take in" I said. He looks at the photo and then he sighs.

"Leah," he whispers.

"Leah?" I asked and he turns to me.

"My girlfriend"

"Ohh, I'm sorry," I said and he looks at me.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Sam, being a wolf fucks up your emotions. You'll get angry faster than normal. Anything and everything will make you tick. Just like being a vampire, being around humans it's dangerous. I would say stay away from her. To protect her" he frowns.

"Unless she's your soulmate then you can tell her but if she isn't, then I say stay away. She might not know what's happening but it's better if she doesn't get caught up with our lives. The supernatural world isn't for everyone, Sam. I'm sorry" I said, I truly did feel bad for him but I don't want someone else getting hurt because of us.

"I have to break up with her, huh," he said making me nod.

"It's better that way," I said frowning and he nods.

"Hey, how long have you been out in the woods for?" I asked and he looks way.

"Sam?" I asked and he looks at me.

"Two weeks," I looked at him shocked.

"Two week? Holy shit, you must be hungry" I said getting up.

"You want something to eat? I can make--"

"Athanasia, relax, I ate a deer not so long ago," Sam said and I look at him.

"A deer?" I asked and he nods.

"Was it good?" I asked and he rolls his eyes. I sat back down.

"Two weeks and I'm barely getting to know this. Damn, I'm sorry, Sam. I should have known. Please forgive me. You must have been scared" I said and he gives me a small smile.

"It's okay. At first, I thought I was going insane, but now I know the truth. I'm just glad someone else knows what's happening to me--"

"Sammy, sorry"

"Hey it's alright. As long I have you now, it's all good" he says and I smiled.

"Do you have the hang of phasing back into a wolf?" I asked and he shakes his head.

"No, I've been a wolf for two whole weeks. This is the first time I turned back into a human, thanks to you" he said and I frown.

"Alright get up. Let's go and train. You need to know how to get in trouble with your new form and get to understand it" I said and we both got up. We walked outside and we started to train. It didn't take long for him to control this wolf form, Sam was a fast learner and I hope the others would be too. While we trained, Sam and I were able to communicate while using telepathy. Since all wolf has this trait, it's easier to talk to each other and not have others listen to our conversation. While training, I helped Sam developed the Alpha voice so he could use it on the others. Although it'll be a little weaker than a true alpha voice it'll do the trick. Sam wanted to stay with me until he got the hang of it and I let him. I mean I wasn't going to kick him out or anything. I was going to let him stay as long as he likes.

While training with Sam I couldn't help but think of my time with my husband and the original pack. I was looking forward to meeting the others and I was hoping I could make the Cullens and the wolves not see each other as enemies. I mean wolves and vampires have been enemies for thousands of years and I don't think that'll will change but I was hoping they'll get along with each other. That'll prove to be very difficult.


End file.
